


Nephilim

by Cryst4lB34st



Series: Across the Fade (Dragon Age/Ah no Exorcist) [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Dragon Age II
Genre: Adorable Rin, Blood Magic, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demon Shenanigans, Demonic Possession, Exorcisms, Feels, Fenris Has Issues, M/M, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Anders/ Male Hawke, Past Fenris/Male Hawke - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryst4lB34st/pseuds/Cryst4lB34st
Summary: Nephilim - a dalish word for one that is half of a spirit or a demon and half mortal. The dalish have found documents that state their existence and even tried to search for one only to find them to be extinct, but when Rin Okumura is thrust into their strange world he has to be cautious because everyone and thing seem to be studying him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If this is familiar to any reader this came from my Fanfiction.net account. I'm only bringing this over since I figured not a lot of fans like reading stories from Fanfiction.net or change a lot...Also, I will be updating my Fanfiction.net stories first before updating on any other account. Don't worry I share the same account name - thank you for understanding.

**_Demon Talking_ **

_Thoughts_

 

Kirkwall's markets ran busy from Lowtown to Hightown; even after the Qunari attack. From the large crowd, a male walked from stall to stall, trying to buy material to better fit himself as well his comrades but this has proved to be a rather difficult task. The Mage huffed in frustration when he stopped at another stall and found what he was searching for wasn't there either. Closing his eyes in the thought that maybe going to the Dalish Elves up near the mountain will be a safer bet for material's and he does need to take the blood mage he harbor's there to speak to her keeper about restoring the mirror she had brought with her.

But his thoughts were interrupted by his companion's rambling on with their idle conversation – and as amusing as they are – he cannot deal with their argument as of the moment. The Champion looked back to see the blonde male arguing with the Dalish elf about demons and blood magic. Then the Female Rogue said something about sexual attention between the two and they should solve it now before it hurts them even further – this made him chuckle slightly at their reaction. Marriel being clueless to the sexual innuendo as Anders quickly argues against the claim at the now chuckling female. He sighed and wondered briefly on how he managed to bring together the entire showcase he called a crew. Hawke turned to leave Hightown and hoped he didn't have to go to Darktown to get what is needed. In fact, Hawke prayed that he didn't need to since he didn't want to deal with the thugs in the area.

Then shivers ran up his back, the hairs on his body stood up on end when he felt the veil strain even more than before, his crystal blue eyes looked towards The Magi's Circle or rather The Gallows. In recent events, The Champion of Kirkwall has been feeling an incoming storm and no doubt every Mage in the city can feel it. A hand touched his shoulder before the Blonde companion stepped up and looking towards the very place he despised. The Dalish elf as well on his other side and she started speaking in her native tongue and no doubt to pray that The Dread Wolf does not found them.

"It's getting worst…" The Champion mage was the first to speak when he looked back to The Gallows; the three of them can feel that the demons are trying especially hard to break into their realm but for some odd reason this one felt different.

"Hawke, we may need to go there in case something does happen." The Blonde Mage had said before the Female Rogue placed her arm on the free space of her companion.

"Oh, is this about the veil again, you know if the maker didn't want demon's flooding in you would think he designs a better barrier or much less a wall between us," Isabella said looking toward The Gallows. "Anyways if anything happens the Priest and The Guards Captain are there with the little wolf to keep an eye on things base on The Knight Commander's request from recent complaints." She said looking at the three worried mages.

"This is the first I have heard of these complaints," Hawke said as he looked at the darkly toned female with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah well, I was eavesdropping on The First Enchanter and the Lady Templar about whether to ask you for assistance to venture into the fade. And found out what's causing people to dream of blue fire," Isabella said, and in these rare moments, Hawke is grateful for her using her skills to the max whether for herself or the greater good – no one knows until they found out.

Hawke was about to say something until a massive burst of energy blasted from The Gallows and hit's everyone, Citizens started screaming and ran everywhere. The four quickly got ready to attack anything that would jump out but another wave of energy came from the island, and hit's the city ten times were harder and caused the buildings to crack before demons broke through the now weakened veil. Hawke was quick to grab his staff from his back and cast a fireball at the now appearing demons. They screeched at the contact and turned into ash, but many broke through, and a lot of them were not what they saw before.

Green ones of many sizes floated out, black tails swinging behind them and their large hands flexed with large claws. The demon's faces resembled monkeys, and they opened their mouth and let out shrill laughter and about to charge at the four armed citizens. Before they got close another wave burst through the city and the strange looking demons paused before looking towards The Gallows.

" ** _Prince is here! Prince is here!"_**  the demons shouted in shrill voices, the four looked towards the island and their eyes widened, the island had a large mass of blue fire coming out of it before it shrank and the demons rushed towards it.

" ** _If we get Prince back to his father we'll get awarded!"_**  one screeched, and the rest responded in agreement as they added more to the conversation. The three-mages moved rather quickly as they tried to kill as many demons before they reached the island. Hawke had to rush to the tear and closed it before more strange demons can rush out.

"Quick! Get to the boat. Isabella tell the others to meet us there as soon as possible!" Hawke shouted, and the female ran the opposite direction as quickly her long, lean legs can take her. The three mages rushed to the boat and had it steered to The Gallows where the blue flames slowly have gotten smaller. Hawke shivered from the immense power from that little light show, but he didn't want to imagine what sort of demon could have caused this.

O.O

The strange demons were everywhere and many Templars as well mages are fighting them, Hawke's eyes then caught small black ones that swarmed around one of two Templar's and made them rot at a rapid pace. His eyes then landed on the large tear and blue flames seeping from it as it grown bigger and smaller and seemed to be fighting against the Veil.

"Hawke over here!" The three mages then turned to see a redhead female slaying demons that either attacked her or flown by her, "We need to close that tear or otherwise we'll die at this rate!" The Guards Captain shouted out completely missing a demon coming at her from behind before it was shot down by two arrows. The redhead looked to see the Exiled Prince quickly moving his bow and arrows flying faster than they have before to take down the strange demons.

"Thank you, Sebastian." The Guards Captain said to the archer before she turned and cut down another demon. Hawke looks at the tear that managed to rip The Fade into their realm and rushed to it, passing The Templar Knight Commander and The First Enchanter keeping the demons from leaving the island. The blonde female Templar looked at the now running Mage and saw his target and even though she was skeptical she turned to her men.

"Make sure none of these demons attack him while he is closing The Tear." The female's voice shouted her order and the men and women responded with ferocity. Though the demons there took an interest in Hawke and the small black ones swarmed towards him, in an attempt to stop any Mage from closing the portal.

 ** _"No! The Prince is coming! We can't allow you to prevent us from seeing him!"_**  The small black ones squealed, but before they can swarm him and make him rot, they screeched when a fireball hit them and quickly turned into ashes. Hawke reached the tear, and as magic covered his hands, he focuses on The Tear. He watches it shrinks and before he can close it the blue flames reopened it and this time he saw a shadowy figure. Before he could have reacted in time, a body impacted him, and the force made both of them flew away from the now growing tear.

Hawke opened his eyes, and all he saw was blue fire, much like his recent dreams, but this time the once shady character is now apparent. He was staring at vibrant azure orbs that contained a red slit in the middle, the being blinked and moved back a little from Hawke so he can see his face. The face was demonic, long and pointy like elven ears are bright, and sharp teeth open slightly and appear they can rip his throat open. Two distinct flames adorned the teenage looking demon forehead much like horns, the face strained slightly, and his mouth opened a little bit more to say something, but his eyes shrunk a little bit more as he turned towards The Tear. Two bright lights have appeared as two demons that are easily recognizable to Hawke appeared.

" ** _My dear Prince,"_**  The Desire demon started, her alluring looks attracted the boy's attention, and he moved to stand up and face her,  ** _"We merely want to return you to go back to your father, so you're protected in his nest. Why fight us even though these mortals are not your friends and can kill you without remorse."_**  Her demonic voice echoed, and The Champion looked at the teenager. The other demon is much larger than The Desire Demon.

" ** _We speak the truth little Prince, with your father you can be stronger and receive better training than these creatures can produce."_**  The Pride demon said. Hawke stayed in place and saw something black swish from his view, when his eyes landed on it again he saw that the boy have a black, fluffy looking tail and the tip barred blue fire that surrounded him as well adorned his forehead. Hawke watched the tail pick up a skinny sword, the blue flames that seethed from the curved weapon then transferred into the teenager's hands, his nails were claws and a growl emitted from the boy's chest.

" ** _For the last time…"_**  the teen finally said, his voice echoing like any spirit and demon but it sounded more childish, the demonic voice that followed his words is softer than The Desire and Pride demon,  ** _"I AM NOT YOUR PRINCE!"_**  he shouted out as his flames grew in size. Then he charged at the two with fangs bared and blade thirsting for blood. Hawke hand then shot out his Staff of Parthalan and quickly turned to cut down a green demon that charged at him.

O.O

The pale teenager was livid beyond words, mostly at himself for getting so easily trapped somewhere where people can kill him for him just being what he is and much less in unknown territory. However, his focus is on the two strange looking demons that came right after him and dragged him into Gehenna before he managed to escape it. The half-breed katana swiftly slashed and heard the wind being cut as well dark purple plated skin. The teen expected it to bounce off and maybe leave scorch marks, but he didn't expect the blade to cut through the skin and managing to sever the demons limb. The demon let out a shrill screech before he backhanded the teenager away from him, the boy blinked before he hit the wall. His eyes widened, and his body slid down before he started coughing up blood. He leaned against the wall to steady his breathing then used it as a crutch to stand up.

He felt the impact has cracked the wall and even the rocky surface shifted from the pressure, the half-breed looked up to see the giant demon charging at him, and he quickly moved to avoid the claw that has shot out at him. When he looked back the fiend's hand, have impaled itself into the sandy color wall. The teen then stood into his fighting stance and held his katana where his sights set mainly on the demon. However, the demon looked at him before its sights changed to a red-headed female that was killing the lesser demons with a broadsword and reflecting their attacks with her shield, her strange looking armor gleaming in the light. The boy's eyes widened, and he looked back at the demon that moved slightly towards the unexpecting female. The fiend observed him when he motioned towards her, and he growled.

" ** _Don't!"_**  he shouted, and the demon launched itself at her. Rin feet immediately rushed towards the warrior, the women turned, ready to counterattack him. But Rin quickly pushed the woman as far as he can; shock expression quickly spread across both of their faces when he managed to shove her away a few good five feet, Rin then felt a giant hand grab him, and he looked at the strange dark purple demon features.

'Shit…' he thought when the demon picked him up before slamming him right onto the concrete ground.  ** _"Argh!"_**  he shouted out in pain, and his blood shot out of his mouth. The grip on his sword lessened he let the blade go altogether when he was slammed onto the now cracked ground, the sound of bones breaking and the feeling of it piercing his skin as blood dripped to the ground. The taste of his blood made his stomach churn, he felt dizzy, and everything hurts, his head lulled a bit, and bright white stars filled his vision, his body slacken.

" ** _Careful!"_**  the she-demon shouted as she froze five Templar's that have charged at her, she quickly floated to her companion and seemed to analyze his face before it seemed to turn into worry.  ** _"The king will be furious if we injured him too much or much less kill him!"_**  His ears started to ring as well the slipping of his focus.

" ** _Hurry up and put him to sleep!"_**  The Pride Demon shouted the she-demon huffed. Then a strange smell reached his senses and sleep started to sound like a good idea. His eyelids felt heavy, and he slowly closed them to allow sleep to overtake him. Then came that high-pitched screech again and his entire body fell and hits the ground, hard. The boy groaned and looked up when the fog that clouded his mind started to drift only to see the two demons now occupied with a man that he had rammed into when he first got here as well the female that he saved.

"Whoever you are; get up right now!" The male shouted at him, and the teen can easily tell that this man – whoever he is can be trusted. He nodded and grabbed his sword and used it to help him stand, his fast healing closed the once fatal looking wounds and his muscle have shifted back into place, his bones pop and he can tell they have resettled and healed themselves. He looked at his surroundings and saw that goblins and tar demons swarmed everyone, many lying on the ground dead, dying or severely injured.

" ** _Enough with these games!"_**  the she-demon shouted, and an eerie purple aura surrounded her. She motioned her hands, and the dead bodies started moving before they got up, the blood still dripped from the fresh wounds and their eyes dead and soulless, they wobbled towards the survivors as body parts fell from them and soon they shakily lifted their weapons ready to land a killing blow.  ** _"Prince I'll give you two choices…Surrender and come with us and these mortals can live however fight they all die."_**  Her voice echoed, and frustration was evident in her voice. He looked and saw the very few that was still fighting barely look like they can continue and the many demons that kept attacking and now ghoul's that will take even more lives. He blinked when he looked at his fire.

He has never attempted to spread his fire to surround a larger space than a classroom, but he has to try or otherwise they will all die. He sighed when he made up his mind and glared at the demon with a quick motion the tip of the blade was facing the ground.

" ** _Go back to hell!"_**  he shouted and stabbed the ground, focusing all of his anger and Satan's fire spread all across the area. Shrill screeches of screams came out of demons when the fire touched them, and the color blue filled his vision.

O.O

Hawke froze when the teenager fire spread and seem to cover the entire island, his hands quickly reach himself to stop the fire, but he blinked when he found it wasn't harming him. In fact, the blue flames only targeted demons and burned them into ash before they disappeared. In fact, the fire felt strange and seemed to emit The Fade itself, his hand reached out, and the fire curled around it. The touch is kind and warm and posed no significant threat. He then turned to his comrades, and the blue flames aren't burning even the Templar's and very few Mages with the same confused expressions.

He then turned to see The Desire Demon and The Pride Demon screeching in pain and even begged for forgiveness when the fire touched them; their skin quickly turned to ash, and no doubt was sent back into The Fade. The fire died down back to its owner as he panted. The boy's weight shifted, and he limped to a pickup something that was discarded. He then motioned and sheathed his blade, when the weapon was sheathed his fire vanished. He turned towards the survivor's to say something then he collapsed to the hard ground, unconscious.


	2. What is He?

**_Demon Talking_ **

_Thoughts_

 

The Chantry in Hightown became far too busy when the demons disappeared as well The Tear that happened in The Gallows. The priestess ran back and forth with books that can help the Mages and Templars enchant their equipment in case their 'guest' woke up. The Mages kept a barrier up only switching out every so often; the wall served to imprison the slumbering demon as well make sure no one decides to kill it before they can gather information from it. The Templars, however, kept guard and watched the Mages more vigilantly to make sure none attempt to make a deal with the child-like monster.

The Champion of Kirkwall paced, the mothers of the Chantry were giving him a headache, saying chants and they seem to cluster near the boy either with curiosity or distaste and are chanting just to see if it pisses the demon off. Hawke sighed as he recalled what happened even how the demonic being turned back into an average looking teenager even with the tail, sharp teeth and still pointed ears then he fell unconscious. He looked over to the slumbering youth, and his clothing destroyed with blood splatter as well rips and tears from the fight. His pale milky skin glowed in the sunlight that came from the glass tinted windows; the unruly hair covered part of his face that looked completely innocent. But what got Hawke attention more was the tail, his blue eyes wondered to it and thought for a moment if it feels as soft as it looks.

The mage sighed once more and looked at the sword that he kept strapped to his side; he didn't trust The First Enchanter or The Knight Commander with this weapon that appeared to be connected to The Fade as well the boy. Hawke fingers traced the handle of the sheathed weapon and briefly wondered if it has some importance to the teen. His companions are even in The Chantry no doubt watching him or helping out to get everything ready when he wakes up. The only person that wasn't in The Chantry was The Dalish elf who left without a word or maybe mumbling in her native tongue after the events that occurred.

Hawke leaned up against the wall where the slumbering demon is still in his sights while the mothers of the chantry continued to chant. It has been three days since the incident, and the abomination doesn't appear to be waking up anytime soon, but he will continue to wait to figure out what he should do with it.

' _Maybe send him back into The Fade since he only killed the demon's and walking corpses…'_  Hawke thought for a moment until something came into his peripheral vision. Turning his head, he saw Merrill walking briskly towards him and behind her was The Dalish Keeper. Hawke straightened up as he nods to his companion and greats The Keeper.

"Greeting's Hawke, Merrill has told me what have happened…as well your new guest." The Dalish elf said and turned to study the slumbering demon. "When well he wakes up?" she asked, and Hawke shrugs.

"The Mages said he exerted a lot of energy during the fight and might be slumbering to regain his power," Hawke said and looked at the teenager. The enchanted chains wrapped tightly around him and seemed to rip his already destroyed clothing even more. The various magic circles under him ensured that he couldn't do anything in case he wakes up for a certain amount of time and allows The Templars to react. The Dalish Keeper tilted her head and walked closer to the barrier for a better view.

Keeper Marethari looked over at Hawke before her eyes landed onto the curved sheathed blade that was strapped to his waist. The Dalish Elf returned to Hawke and tilted her head even more in what seems to be curiosity and pointed at the sword. "Hawke, Merrill has told me that the demon sheathed a blade before appearing more human…is it this blade he sheathed?" the elf asked. The Champion nodded before untying it from his waist so The Keeper can have a better look. The elf took it in her hands, her fingers tracing over the strange sheathed blade. That's when her hands touched the handle of the weapon and unsheathed the sword.

Blue fire emitted from it, Hawke's eyes widen before screams emitted near the Barrier. The three looked towards it, and blue fire flourished from the small frame. The teenager quickly sat upwards, and its demonic features sharpen. The chains had melted off of him before it turned into ashes than to nothing. The circles underneath him got burned by the fire, and the Mages that held the barrier moved back before the magic vanished completely. The demon sat there for a moment before it looked right at them or more so at The Dalish Keeper before its demonic face strained even more.

That's when his companions ran towards them as well The Knight-Commander and The First Enchanter – weapons already out. The Demon stood but made no move to attack or approach.

" ** _Give that back!"_**  it seemed to hiss, and its tail swished around as the flaming tip appears to grow slightly as well the two horn-like flames that rested on his forehead.

O.O

When Rin woke up, he felt like he was run over by a Ghost Train as well energy. He quickly sat up and facing the wall, and his mind didn't register the screams or the feeling of metal melting from Satan Fire or the smell of ash of the red circles that rested in wait beneath him. He blinked to see his blue fire before his mind finally registered that something was missing.

' _My sword…'_  when that thought ran through he turned to face armed warriors no doubt from the church. His eyes scanned each one until he saw one holding his blade, an old female with pointed ears and a strange facial build holding his weapon.  _'Is she a demon?'_  He had thought before he stood up. He kept in mind that he was unarmed and surrounded but made no move to approach.

" ** _Give that back!"_**  Rin hissed as his tail swished around. The male behind her had looked at him before everybody else stared at him. Then Rin made an animalistic growl as he pointed at his katana that the elderly women held.  ** _"Give it back!"_**  he shouted again and no doubt the fire has started growing. Rin would be lying if he said he wasn't terrified but he is. He is in some unknown place and surrounded by strange people that can no doubt kill him, and one of them has his weapon. His tail twitched in impatience as well terror at the sudden thoughts that ran through his mind. However, his facial expression stayed firm.

The female tilted her head before walking towards him, his sword in one of her hands and its sheath in the other. Rin flinched slightly, and he couldn't stop the demonic growl that emitted from his chest. The female had motioned a bit before the blade hand was in his reach as well its sheath. Rin quickly grabbed it and moved back away from her. His fire died down a bit when one of his nerves finally calmed down. Lifting his blade up slightly his sight caught the large crowd moving slightly as if ready for an attack but the elder looking female didn't flinch but instead watched.

Sheathing his weapon, the blue fire vanished, he felt the flames leave him, his demonic features lessened to the point where he was more approachable and human. His cobalt blue eyes looked at the female, and a sigh of relief left him.

"Thank you…"

O.O

"Thank You…" the kind and gentle voice that came from the demon shocked The Champion and no doubt everyone around him. Not the mere fact he almost looks entirely human or closer to an elf but the voice that held the echoes of a childish like a demon but now it sounded more human. The black tail swished about more calmly before he looked at everybody else in the room. The Mothers started chanting again, and this caught the teenager attention, he saw the male tilt his head slightly as he listened but no appearance of rage or resentment crossed his features but a calm and relaxed one.

"Oh, I didn't feel greet myself!" he said with an adorable expression before he bowed to The Keeper, "Hello, my name is Rin Okumura. I'm an Exwire level Exorcist from True Cross Academy." The demon teenager straightened himself up with a small smile that settled on his features. The black tail swished back and forth in content.

' _Exorcist…'_  Hawke thought before he slowly approached the demon, Keeper Marethari still studying the male and even gone around him to have a better view of the tail. The demon had looked at him before his expression changed into one of thinking, the male tilted its head before his expression returned to one of being adorable and he pointed at Hawke.

"You're the one that saved me from those two demons, thank you for that by the way for the assistance," Rin said. Hawke smiled slightly at the display, but he can't allow himself to be fooled by the childlike attitude the demon is presenting. That's when Rin squeaked and quickly turned around, the keeper grabbed his tail for closer inspection, and he was no holding it away from her with a blush covering his face and small blue flames coming off his milky white skin.

"Don't do that!" Rin bared his slightly sharp teeth at The Keeper, but she didn't flinch instead she seems to smile at the reaction. The Keeper seemed rather relaxed near the demon much to Hawke surprise, but he wasn't one to question it when the strange being is still standing there.

Then Keeper Marethari bowed before Rin with her head down. Hawke recognized this bow since Merrill did it to The Witch of the Wilds; Flemeth. "Aneth ara Da'Nephilim*." Marethari greeted, Hawke saw how uncomfortable Rin looked when The Keeper bowed before him and saw the tail twitched again.

"Oi, oi, why are you bowing!? Please stand up you're making me uncomfortable." Rin said with a slight panic in his voice. Marethari nodded and stood up. Rin sighed a bit in relief when The Keeper stood and looked at Marethari carefully. "Hmmm, if you don't mind me asking but what did you say?"

"I merely greeted you Nephilim." She said and see's the confusion that spread across his expression. Hawke was quick enough to notice that Marethari has repeated a word and question-filled his thoughts.

"Keeper Marethari, what does Nephilim mean?" Hawke asked as Rin looked between the two. Marethari stood at attention and crossed her arms no doubt ready to lecture an uneducated Shemlen or a learning Da'len. But it is her job as a Keeper to educate or to safeguard the Elvhen history as well lore.

"Nephilim is a word of one that is half human mixed with one of The Fade." She said, and Rin seems to have caught on due to his expression slightly sadden and his tail falling to the ground.

"Does that also apply to anything that is half?" Hawke asked, and The Keeper shook her head.

"No, Nephilim is one that is half of The Fade such as Half Demon or Half Spirit born from a mortal mother in our plane of existence. The lore that The Elvhen have gathered on Nephilims varied but only powerful spirits and demons can produce such unique beings." Marethari said, "However, we believed that they are extinct or gone into hiding but now seeing one in the flesh is a blessing…" Marethari continued.

"You know I prefer just to be called Rin." The half-demon said until his arm jerked upward and part of his body lifted from the ground to the point where he was now standing on the tip of his toes. The two that were talking turned to see The First-Knight Commander holding Rin and her weapon unsheathed with the intention to kill him. Rin's blue fire appeared again in an attempt to save him, but his weapon sheathed. His features didn't change into one of being demonic, but the flames made The Templar let go.

Rin was quick to face everyone and saw how all The Templars gathered and ready to attack him.

O.O

Rin has always been uncomfortable whenever someone brought up his demon heritage. He even at times harmed demons or humans because of this so when they brought up the mere fact that he wasn't entirely human-made him thought of running or arguing against that point. But before he can even continue the topic he was pulled aside and felt something cold and sharp on his skin. His flames reacted in instinct, and the gripe disappeared before he turned to face the individual that grabbed him he was surrounded by armed warriors in strange armor with a crest on their chest; of a sword with what seems to be light coming off it. His eyes looked for exits and hoped that he doesn't have to fight or kill them.

Before he could at least dart to one of the exits, he saw the male carrying a strange looking stick got in front of him and stared down the armed individuals.

"Move Champion, this demon is a threat and must be eliminated immediately!" The blonde hair lady shouted by the male stood his ground and seemed to glare down at the female.

"He doesn't disserve to die." The man said, Rin blinked, and he slowly relaxed. Rin had only very few people protect him, and most of them weren't even his friends or his little twin brother. The people that defended him were his older half-brothers as well complete strangers he has saved. The strange man stood his ground, before the blonde hair female that seemed completely stressed held her weapon at the male's neck. Rin shook slightly, and he hates it when people protect him and ends up getting hurt because of it.

"What do you mean-"

"He doesn't disserve to die because he hasn't killed anyone since he got here." The male said as he stared down the blonde hair female. "Even when he woke up he didn't attack anyone or attempt to make a deal with somebody. Even with that Marethari also said that he is half demon which also means he is half human." The male said. "You can't kill someone that hasn't done anything wrong, it is unjust." His words seemed to have an effect on everyone. The armed individuals looked at each other in question.

"Move Champion or else I will-"

"No need Meredith." An elderly female voice called out. Everyone turned to see women dressed in what seemed to be a priestess that descended from the stairs and towards the group of warriors and mages. Rin looked up at her, his tail swaying a bit in curiosity as she got closer to the gro. "What Hawke says is true; he hasn't done anything to merit his death."

"But he's a demon! He needs to be exterminated before he even causes any harm! "Meredith shouted out. In some ways this woman reminded him a lot of the Paladin, shaking his head of the memories he just stood there and watched.

"He is also half human…tell Meredith would it be just to kill someone just for being born a mage?" the Cleric asked and the female shook her head.

"But they are to be watched in case of risk or threats." The female said.

"Yes, they are to be watched and guided on a gentler path. Rin is no different he can choose what path he can seek then the demon's that created a solid way." The cleric nodded and looked at Hawke. "I have decided, Champion you are to watch over our guest and study him since this is the first incurrence of having a…Nephilim in our midst." The cleric said and the male bows before her. With that, she left as gracefully as she has come and Rin stood there. The building quickly became vacant and soon was only the bearded male, and a small group of individuals stayed. He felt someone patting his head, and when he looked to see who it is, he was surprised by someone shoving his head in between a pair of breast.

"You are so adorable for being a half demon." A woman said. Her dark hair strands moved slightly only to be stopped by the blue bandana she was wearing. Large golden earrings hung from her ears that matched her bottom lip piercing and her unique necklace that adorned her. Cobalt blue eyes widen at the sight of honey-colored brown eyes staring at him and a cheeky smile on her smooth features. "Rin was it? What an unusual name you have it, it rolls off the tongue nicely if you ask me." The women said as she repeated his name in different tones. She squeezed him closer to her breast and Rin was having trouble breathing between the two giant jugs, his tail displayed his slight panic and the red blush on his face didn't help the fact.

"Aww~ you look even more adorable with that blush on you." She said, and someone finally pulled him away from the women. Rin once again turned to see the redhead female.

"Isabela don't go whoring yourself over like that to our new charge, besides I believe he is a little too young for you." The redhead women said, her voice rolling with a strange accent. The dark skin female pouted, and Rin notices that Isabela wore proactive clothing.

"Aren't you married Miss Guards Captain? If so why are you worrying over his chastity for? Last time I check that was choir boy job." Isabela said with the same cheeky smile on her face. The female in the heavy armor glared at the flirtatious one.

"Shut up whore." She said before looking down at Rin and smiled kindly at him, "My name is Aveline, and I'm the Guards Captain of Kirkwall." She said. Rin smiled back, and his head was once again rubbed. "I must thank you for saving me from that Pride Demon charge though I was surprised and shocked that you survived such beating. Even Anders was amazed at your healing when he looked over you." She said.

"The mere fact that he is a part demon is the reason why he managed to survive those wounds." A blonde hair Main said, and Rin looked at him. He had a strange feeling about him but not only that he was also carrying a staff much like the dark-haired male that saves him. Rin examined him, and the feathered coat looks incredibly soft as well comfortable. "As for the healing was the first time I didn't have to use my Mana to heal him and make sure he didn't die." Rin frowned, the blonde hair male sounded constipated.

"I would have been glad if he died; now we'll be harboring three abominations." Another voice said, but this one felt more hateful. Rin turned only for him to see a white hair male glaring down at him. Two pointed ears were clear, and for a moment he thought that he was also half demon. Rin eyes looked then looked at the strange white markings on his skin. A soft humming sound emitted from them. Someone must have noticed his staring since he was pulled away. "Hawke, why did you accept such responsibility of watching him? It is foolish, and you are allowing a demon, a demon of all things to get closer to its goals." The white hair male said.

"One he saved Aveline life, two he didn't tempt anyone or harmed anyone and three I would like to learn more about this…Nephilim." The Champion said, and the white hair male frowned disapprovingly. Another long ear character popped up, and she was holding her staff. Strange markings covered her face in what looked to be a tattoo. She smiles kindly, and Rin can somewhat compare her to his blonde hair friend; Shiemi.

"Hello there, my name is Merrill. Is it okay I can call you Rin or do you prefer Da'Nephilim?" she asked her voice gentle and kind much like Shiemi.

"I prefer Rin, thank you." He scratched his head with a nervous smile. That's when he heard someone chanting quickly and when he turned he saw a brunette wearing white armor and one of his hands out and chanting. Rin blinked at the strange action, but he sighed figuring out that this battle priest was trying to harm.

"Choir Boy, will you stop chanting he isn't going to do anything." Rin then saw a dwarf standing next to the chanting individual. For one thing, Rin eyes went straight at looking at the chest hair before he noticed a unique design of a crossbow, but instead of wood, it was made of entirely metal and gears. "Hello, I'm Varric Tethras at your service; I'm a renowned storyteller, bard, and Rouge – so I like to learn a bit about you Blue Flames*. You may even encourage a few inspiring tales for me, so please make this exciting for everyone." He said.

Rin eye twitched at the nickname, and it seemed the reaction gave the dwarf-like character some satisfaction. Instead, the half-demon smiled at his nickname choice he has come up for the storyteller. "And I would like to hear some of your stories as well…Pygmy*." Rin said. The room was silent before Isabela started laughing and Anders trying to hold his chuckles, Varric eye twitched before he smirked at the nickname the half demon has declared for him.

"Good one Blue Flames, good one," Varric said. Rin was once again pulled into a hug by Isabela, "Careful not to suffocate him, Raven." Varric said, and Isabela stuck her tongue out at the dwarf.

O.O

Hawke watched as his companions seem to get comfortable around the Nephilim who is studying over each and everyone one of them. The Champion sighed, and he looked at The Keeper as she examines the half-breed.

"Hawke, he is in much more danger than any mage," Marethari said, and Hawke looked at her with a questioning expression. "Merrill told me that demons tried to take him to his blood father and even gone as far as for threatening or tempt him into following them to his blood father…even so, his blood father must be a mighty demon if he was able to create a Nephilim and the same goes for his mortal mother." Marethari said again.

"I will protect him…" Hawke said, "I am a little bit curious about Rin and what he is capable of…as far as seeing how far he can go with human emotions as well actions…" Hawke said as he watched his companion's started to ask the teenager questions, even Merrill who seems to be a bit too fond of the fact he is half demon. "I will also make sure Merrill doesn't do something stupid."

"Thank you, Hawke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Aneth ara Da'Nephalem: Greetings little half breed.
> 
> 2\. Blue flames: Varric's nickname for Rin Okumura.
> 
> 3\. Rin's Nicknames for Characters of DA2
> 
> Varric: Pygmy; Pygmy – derogatory noun, a petite person, animal or thing.
> 
> Isabela:
> 
> Sebastian:
> 
> Aveline:
> 
> Hawke:
> 
> Merrill:
> 
> Fenris:
> 
> Carver:
> 
> Anders:
> 
> Justice:


	3. Babysitting the New Charge

_Thoughts_

 

The group watched with curiosity as the mothers gave the teenager handy downs to replace the tattered and dirty clothing he is currently wearing. One even suggested a bath to wash off the taint of demons and the boy couldn't help but smile at the phrase. However, when the mothers led them to the showers, the boy looked at them and seemed to wait before his tail began twitching again. Hawke's eyebrow rose up in question as to why the boy wouldn't hurry up and change.

"Oh come on!" Rin then shouted and then motion for them to leave, "Give me some privacy would you?" he said, and the champion mage raised his hand up in defeat before he's gone alongside his companions. The team waited outside of the baths in case something was to happen. Isabella sat against the wall and was humming a song that may have come from The Blooming Rose before she looked at the entire group with a brief smile.

"So~" she seemed to him, and everyone looked at her in question, "What do you think of our new charge?" she asked, maybe to gossip about it later at The Hanged Man.

"He's a demon…" The white-haired elf said bluntly, and the pirate shook her head at the answer.

"I meant his looks!" she said and returned to her silly daydreaming. "For a demon, he is adorable, even with that delinquent look, he has quite the build as well~" she hummed again, and Varric laughed.

"Let me guess, 'New Quest: Topping a Demon'?" Varric said with a chuckle, and Isabella smiled with a slight hum and not even bothering to denying her desires. Hawke sighed and rubbed his temple in an attempt to soothe away his growing headache that has sprouted from his over growing stress.

"Come on, I know I'm not the only one to notice!" Isabella said with a slight pout. "Especially blondie over here who have been staring at his milky white skin~," she said, and Anders blushed and opened his mouth, no doubt to argue against that claim. "Merrill ogling at his fluffy looking tail~" Isabella continued, and Hawke heard the Dalish elf but in with a quiet 'I'm not allowed to ogle?' then the Rogue looked at the Champion with a small smile. "Even Hawke seems fancied by our Charge~" she finished as a soft blush settled on her features. "My, what a fantastic image~"

"Okay, stop doing that whore." Aveline butted in as she interrupted Isabella sex daydreams. Hawke once again sighed as the two females seem to get into an argument just when the door opened. The group looked over to see Rin in his new attire. Rin clothing consists of upstanding Kirkwall nobles. The royal blue overcoat with extravagant designs from the shoulders down the sleeves as well the trimmings. Golden buttons that kept the shirt interlocked made him look even more elegant, and it carefully complemented his unruly dark blue hair, the black pants and boot's are equally sophisticated, and it even made his appearance more apparent. The team studied the transformed boy, and he can tell a lot of his companions expected the mothers to make him look even more thuggish. Rin, however, looked very uncomfortable with the fancy clothing as he shifted slightly to gain more movement and a soft tinted blush on his face. Hawke eye's looked over the carefully placed stitching; the hidden designs of the fabric as well the perfect fitting on the boy.

"Where's your tail demon?" Fenris suddenly asked, and that's when Hawke noticed a large difference in the teenager. The teen black looking fluffy tail is gone, and it made him look ordinary, but since the pointed ears are small enough to pass as an elf-human hybrid, he carefully places his hair to hide them from the eye.

"Under the shirt and vest…" Rin said, and he shifted them again. He looked up to see questioning gazes and Isabella hummed at the disappointed looked that Merrill gave. "What? It was either that or leave it out since the pants are too tight and I didn't want to start a commotion because of that damn thing." Rin said. Hawke closed his eyes as he tries to go through different scenarios of Rin tail being out in the open, all in which either ended with bloodshed or a very awkward misunderstanding with members outside of the chantey as well inside.

"You look very uncomfortable Blue Flames," Varric asked with a slight smirk and Rin glared at him.

"Of course I am, this attire is too tight, and it's hard to move in, I would have been happier with the armor, but no they have to go 'this armor is only for church members' or 'we don't want your taint corrupting our image' yeesh! They sound like the Vatican during a meeting." Rin ranted as he sighed and unbuckled a part of his clothing to allow more movement. Rin sighed in relief, and Isabella chose that moment to move in closer.

"Here let me help." She said and undid a portion of his vest and shirt; she moved the upper part apart to reveal some more milky white skin. "Much better, after all, it's hot out, and you'll be sweating up a storm." She said. Hawke rolled his eyes at the excuse, and everybody could see that she did that just to reveal more of Rin's skin. However, Hawke didn't realize how clueless the half-breed could be about Isabella blatant flirting.

"Thanks, I guess…but could you stop staring you're making me uncomfortable," Rin said, and the female placed her arm around his shoulder and brought him closer to her slim and muscular body. Hawke quickly grabbed Rin and moved him away from Isabella clutches before the women manage to convince The Nephilim to go into a bedroom alone with her.

"We should get moving; we have a lot of work to do and watching over a new charge is one of them," Hawke said and was ready to push the boy out before she moved away from him to grab his sheathed weapon. The teenager then headed for the door as he tried to tie the weaponry to his black belt. The team walked out of The Chantry only to confront a large crowd of people – mostly upstanding Kirkwall nobles arguing with the Templar's to see what is to be done with the demon. "Great, I don't need to deal with this right now." The mage said as he pushed Rin behind him and made his friends made sure to block off any path to the boy.

O.O

Rin wasn't mentally prepared to deal with a large crowd in the new environment he was thrust into. Sure he had a chance to read the books that the nun looking women had, but the language they lived off wasn't like any he has studied at Cram School. Though the literature he managed to read, and he thought that was because of his demon blood or some magic he has inherited.

So far he read that the new environment he lived in consisted of many species; humans are the main ones as well as other beings called elves or dwarfs. He also knew demons exist here due to everyone's reactions to him but how they act is different than the ones from his regular interactions. His cobalt irises looked at the crowd and can tell all of them apart, and there were human's as well small stubby individuals – no doubt dwarves like Pygmy – wearing fancy clothing like him and rag dressed dwarves, humans and elves.

Rin gulped as he followed closely behind the man in front of him, minding where he looks as well to make sure not to look at the armed individuals. Then something hit him, and he stumbled slightly, his sight turned black for a moment before it returned and a migraine came with a vengeance. Out of reaction his hand moved up and touched where he was hit and moved his hand away to see blood. Then he was headed by Hawk to get back near The Chantry and away from the violent individuals.

"This is all that demons fault!" he heard a female shouted, and then his eyes caught object's flying at him. The men in silver armor had their shields out and pushing the crowd back so none of them would charge at him and do any harm. That's when Hawk stepped up, and everyone fell quiet and backed away, Rin looked up at him, and Hawk had a serious expression.

"This is not his fault!" The Champion shouted at the crowd, and Rin saw the effect of those words on everyone. "He is a victim in this as much as the rest of us! Those demons that managed to break the veil came after him much like the rest of us! They have done him harm as they did us harm!" Hawk shouted out, and the crowd started mumbling to each other on whether to believe his words.

"It's no secret that you're a mage Champion!" he heard a male shout from the crowd, "For all, we know you mages could have summoned those demons to attack everybody!" they continued, and the crowd agreed with the theory. Hawk sighed, and Rin remembered reading something about Mages of this world that demons are prone to go after them due to their strange connection to Gehenna. That this strange attachment makes them more likely to be possessed by demons or make deals with them and that everyone seems to agree that they all should be locked up for everybody's safety.

"Yes, it's true that Mages have connections to the Fade…"Hawk said and didn't bother to deny that fear that is present in everybody, "Yes some mages will use Blood Magic and make deals with demons for some ulterior motive…"Hawk continued, "However, some mages don't use blood magic or demons, those who have followed our laws and stayed in The Gallows for everybody else to be protected, those who wouldn't want to harm what they care about or even tarnish something they love!" Hawk said, and he paused. "Just because something happens where demons managed to tear them through the veil and attack us doesn't mean a mage is behind it! For all, we know there is a highly powerful Demon leading them or that the veil that separates our worlds is fragile!" Hawk continued.

The crowd fell silent, and a significant portion of them hung their heads as they were reminded of those facts, "Just because this young male fell out of The Fade doesn't mean this is his entire fault! Those demons attacked him which says he is a victim and he isn't like them!" with that the crowd slowly dispersed and everybody physically relaxed. Rin head was now bowed, and he knew those words weren't entirely accurate, it was his fault those demons harmed so many people and possibly killed much more just to get to him.

That's when he felt someone rubbing his head, and when he looked up, Hawk was looking down at him smiling. "Let's go to my home and find out what we can do with you." He said, and Rin smiled a bit. The team walked through 'Hightown' as they titled it to Hawks home that was placed there. "Welcome to my humble abode." Hawk humored as they entered the building. Rin walked in, and his eyes looked around the extravagant household. Then he was jumped, and he fell on the ground, when he looked up he saw a huge dog over him and sniffing his hair.

"Barkspawn get off him!" Hawk shouted, and the dog did that. Rin sat up to look closer at the dog, and he smiled and motioned to pet the dog. "Sorry, the Mabari always gets excited to meet new house guest," Hawk said, and Rin looked up at him.

"Don't worry; I have a cat that does the same thing," Rin said, and Anders piqued up at that phrase.

"You had a cat? What breed was he? What was his name? Most importantly what was his coloring?" Anders was quick to hound him. Hawk sighed and walked passed them to his desk where it was littered with mail.

"His name is Kuro, and he is a Cait Sith," Rin said and got up and allowed his tail to slip out and he stretched.

"Hmm what is a Cait Sith?" Merrill asked, and Rin smiled.

"It's a demon that possesses cats," Rin said, and Anders frowned at that, "However, where I came from Cait Siths are guardian cats that use to be worshiped; they protected homes as well silkworms from rodents. You can also tell how old they are base on how many tails they had." Rin said. His tail swishing about at the fond memories of his friend, Rin was unaware of Barkspawn watching his tail as he talked about his familiar.

"Hey Rin; go ahead and explore the estate, I need to speak to my friends for a bit," Hawk called out as he placed down the letter that was addressed to him. Rin nodded and away from the large group with the Mabari behind him. As Rin got further away, his sensitive hearing caught on the slight words the adults were saying, but he shrugged it off. That's when his nose picked up several smells of spices and meats, and Rin sniffed the air as he got closer to the door that would lead to the kitchen area of the estate. As the half-breed opened the door, he paused to see a skinny female working in the kitchen. Her bright red hair caught his eyes that eventually led to her pointed ears.

 _Is she an elf?_  Rin thought and smiled when she looked at his general direction.

"Oh! I'm sorry I was unaware that Master Hawk had any guest…" she said with a skittish tone. Then she looked down at the food before she stepped back and looked at the shelf full of exotic spices, "Oh dear I need to make more before dinner time!" she stutters out and quickly moved around the room to find more supplies. Rin walked into the kitchen as the door shut behind him and he looked at the ground meat and the smell of spices coming off of it.

"I can help," Rin said, and the female looked at him with surprise. "I know how to cook, and I want to assist you with cooking.

"That would be wonderful sir! I do need some assistance! She said, and Rin looked at the supplies before he started taking some stuff off the shelves and walked back to the cooking away. Even though there weren't any labels, he has cooked long enough to recognize the spices as well food by smell and texture. Rin smiled and looked at her to see she was staring at his tail.

"Oh! I'm Rin and well…I'm half demon but don't worry I'm friendly!" Rin said, and the girl smiled.

"I'm Orana, Master Rin and don't worry my last master had dealings with demons, so I'm used to it." The female elf said, and Rin blinked at the sentence. However, Rin smiled as the two started cooking and the female elf allowed him to take rein as she watches his unusual cooking method.

O.O

Hawk has managed to convince his friends to stay for dinner as they discussed on how they should watch over the teen. So far they manage to agree on allowing everyone to take turns on watching over him for them to get to know him. The only people he needs to take care of was Fenris dislike for anything magic as well demons, Isabela predatory nature in sex and well Anders other half is known as Justice.

The male sat back in the chair and stroked his beard in thought as he looked at everyone. Since Anders and Hawk are going to watch over Rin first during the week, then they switch him to the next person to see how he interacts with everybody and get together to compare notes. That's when Hawk's stomach started rumbling though he wasn't the only one who is hungry. That's when the smell of food reached his nose, and he looked to his left only to see Rin and Orana carrying a large pot with a lid still over it. His companions instantly sat up with curiosity as to why the boy is dirty with food speckles on him. Rin smiled at the team as Orana helped him put the pot on the table, Orana smiled as she retreated to the kitchen to bring out some bowls and place each at each spot of the table and Rin lifted up the pot.

"What are you up to demon?" Fenris asked as he rose narrowed his eyes at the demon that took a ladle and started scooping into the bowls. Rin frowned as he poured noodles into the bowl and placing it in front of everyone. Hawk looked down to see the soup of noodles also had chopped meat in it and as soon the pot was left alone Orana to place the white noodles on top with a thin black sheet over it and he assumed it is edible.

"First of all Ōkami it's Rin, Second of all I decided to thank you all for helping out with cooking," Rin said. Fenris raised an eyebrow at the nickname the Nephilim gave him. The male smiled as he poured a bowl of the soup and gave it to Orana as she already has two in her hands for Bodahn and Sandal.

"Thank you, Ma-I mean Rin," Orana said before moving along as Rin took a seat with everybody else at the table. Rin is beaming and when he saw Fenris pick up a fork to start eating he expected Sebastian to stop him from saying a prayer but was surprised when the teenager quickly prevented him.

"What is it Demon!?" Fenris growled as he rubbed his face after the teenager throws a spoon at him. Rin cleared his throat and placed his hands together and bowed his head, a common sign of praying. Sebastian is quick to join in and soon everybody else slowly followed in with Fenris grumbling curses in a different language. Rin quietly said the prayers, but Hawk caught the different words even though it is directed towards The Maker. As soon he is done with the praying he started eating, and soon everyone else followed – hesitantly. Hawk sighed as he then bit into the food, but he paused as his taste buds were overloaded with flavors.

His body twitched, and the food seemed to remind him of his mother cooking, and tears started falling down his face. "Hawk, are you okay?" Rin asked, and Hawk quickly ate each bite with anticipation. When he looked up, he saw each of his comrades had a different expression. Isabela looked like she has orgasm multiple times; Sebastian looked like he has received guidance from the Maker himself; Aveline is devouring the food without pause with a pleased expression; Varric and Merrill hummed in delight, but Fenris expression caught his attention the most. The brooding elf facial expression looked conflicted, but he kept eating, and his expression turned into one of pleasure.

"Y-yes…" Hawk then answered when Rin's words finally processed in his head. He looked down at his bowl and saw it was empty and when he looked up everyone was quick to attack the boy for more. Rin laughed, and he willingly gave more scoops for everybody. "Rin, how old were you when you started cooking?" Hawk asked as the teen poured another scoop into his bowl. The Nephilim thought for a moment, and he smiled.

"Since I was six, the monastery I lived at wasn't very good with preparing food, so I decided to take up the task. Though learning and perfecting were challenging when no one appreciated the cooking I kept trying so people that work it will ask for more." Rin said with a smile, "Then again my little twin brother says it's my only saving grace." Rin said as he took another bite of his food and his tail swaying about calmly and Barkspawn watching it intently.

Hawk took this chance to summarize what he learned so far about the Nephilim. For one he was raised by the Chantry, two he is a half demon, but he isn't acting like one, so that also means he has no demonic influences in his life and that is a relief for him. Three it is evident Rin has siblings due to him saying his little twin brother and possibly he has older siblings that are more from his blood father side and finally Rin is from royalty base on how the demons addressed him as 'prince.' Hawk looked over at the teen as he ate peacefully, due to this heritage Hawk can conclude his father is a powerful demon and not the one's Hawk face an average basis.

He hopes he will never come face to face with Rin blood father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Blue flames: Varric's nickname for Rin Okumura.
> 
> 2\. Rin's Nicknames for Characters of DA2
> 
> Varric: Pygmy; Pygmy – derogatory noun, a tiny person, animal or thing.
> 
> Isabela:
> 
> Sebastian:
> 
> Aveline:
> 
> Hawke:
> 
> Merrill:
> 
> Fenris: Ōkami - Japanese:大神? Literally "great god," "great spirit" or "wolf" if written as狼
> 
> Carver:
> 
> Anders:
> 
> Justice:


	4. The Evils of Magic and Demons

**_Demon/Spirits talking_ **

_Thoughts_

 

It has been a while since Hawke has experienced an enjoyable dinner, in fact, it has been nearly a year since he had a meal he enjoyed as well a conversation that didn't stop borderline violence or ends up being an argument about the relationship between Templars and Mages. Hawke stretched as he walked around his estate, it is an early morning where the sun is just barely peeking above the horizon of The Gallows. As the Champion walked around, he saw the servants up and about, trying to bring the comfy home back to life and ready for any guest that could walk in.

The Mage looked at everyone until realization sank, someone was missing and that someone is a being that shouldn't be left alone. Crystal blue eyes scanned at every possible hiding spot for the teenage looking demon with messy jet-black hair or blue depending on the light with a black, fur-tufted tail swaying behind him. The Mage swallowed the growing lump in his throat as he tried to fight the feeling of dread that has been growing.

"Bodahn, where is Rin?" The Mage finally asked the oldest of the household. The dwarf had looked towards the servant's quarters before he was directed back to Hawke.

"Mister Okumura is still asleep," Bodahn said as he allowed the foreign name to roll off his strange accent, "says it's too early to get up." The dwarf finished, and Hawke let out a sigh of relief. Giving his thanks the owner of the estate walks briskly to the Servant's Quarters only to see his Mabari lying in front of the closed door. Barkspawn raised his head and giving big pants as his acknowledgment to his owner. Hawke sighed and waited for the war hound to get up for him to open the door.

As if reading his mind Barkspawn got up and moved out of the way and observed when Hawke slowly placed his hand on the handle. Then several scenarios ran through his head of when to say or do near the Nephilim and base on his limited knowledge (such as how to fight and resist demon temptations) he doesn't know how to have a pleasant conversation about certain topics like he does with his companions. Hawke sighed as he managed to get his wits together and opens the door. He expected the bed to be empty with a note saying 'tricked you' or the Nephilim to be exploring the small wing of the estate; he didn't expect the Nephilim to be in one of the beds still asleep.

Hawke just stood there as he studies the slumbering male, how the soft blankets barely cover the pale skin as the Nephilim lays on his back with his head tilted slightly on top of the pillow that kept his head propped. His mouth open to reveal sharp canines as he gives light snores, a peaceful look on his face with messy hair covering a portion his flawless face. Hawke eyes then landed on the tail, and the urge to grab it returned tenfold, just as he is about to look away his Mabari rushed in. He didn't have time to react when the war hound jumped right onto Rin's stomach, and the teenager grunted as he was jolted awake.

The Mage can only cover his mouth to stop himself from shouting or laughing from Barkspawn wake-up call. The dog then slobbered all over Rin's face, and the Nephilim struggled as his fur, tufted-tail fluffed out much like cats do as a warning and his arms moving to push the war hound away.

"Okay!" Rin shouted, his voice still holding a trace sleep when the male seems to glare at the war dog. "I'm up! I'm up!" Barkspawn barked at the Nephilim, and the man just smiled as he pats the top of the mabari head as he murmured something. That's when the dog got off the bed to allow the teenager to sit up and the male then glared at Hawke, his messy hair strands blocking the upper portion of his face, but Hawke can still feel the intense blue eyes peering through his very being. "You planned this." The Nephilim said in a dark tone that made Hawke freeze to the spot he is standing.

"Why do you think I planned this?" Hawke asked, a little too calm for any average individual, the Nephilim scoffed and got up to reveal he is wearing a long undershirt that stopped below his hip and strange underwear that is crisscrossing between blue, white and black.

"Well, you did let him in, and you must have told him to do that so I can get up at the crack ass of dawn." The Nephilim said. His tail swooshes about in anger but a rather lazy angry form. Hawke chuckled and raised both of his hands as a sign of defeat.

"Alright, you caught me," Hawke said, and the other male stood tall and nodded at him.

"You're worse than Yukio…" The Nephilim said and went to the chair that had his clothes laying on it. Hawke raised an eyebrow at what the Nephilim just said. The male got dressed, making sure to put the buttons in the right places and checked himself in the mirror to make sure he looks presentable. The teen looked back at him to see Hawke's expression, and he saw the tail went slightly limp. "Yukio is my younger twin brother…" he finally said and looked at himself in the mirror again. "We're fraternal twins, but he is taller and smarter than me and makes it his mission to kill every demon he deems evil." He continued.

"Is he…also an exorcist?" Hawke asked, trying to form his sentences correctly to get a good reaction from the younger male.

"He is…I only became an exorcist to kick my blood father's ass…then it became more personal…" he said and looked up at the ceiling as if something caught his attention. "It's strange, he denies that is like me…half demon and all but he acknowledges me as his brother, or so I think so." He says. Rin smoothes down his shirt, and his tail recoiled under the upper portion of his clothes. "But I shouldn't trouble you about my past." Rin quickly said, getting off the topic of his sibling as he reached for his sheathed weapon and tied it to his waist. Hawke raised an eyebrow; it sounded a lot like his brother who expresses his deep hatred for magic even though three of his family members were born with it.

"Well, I am here if you wish to speak to me about it," Hawke said and the Nephilim moved past him and stopped at the door.

"I know, but I have trouble trusting people at times." He said and seemed to retreat from him. Hawke hand reached up and stroked his beard in thought, and he hasn't considered the own half-breed struggles and the mention of his family members cause him to recoil and only give brief descriptions then quickly retreat or change the topic. Then again they only met yesterday so Hawke can't assume that everyone will open up to him about their problems – even though they do since he solves a shit load of them.

O.O

Rin entered the hallway of the estate and was stopped by a dwarf that is the adopted son of Bodahn. Rin looked at the smaller male, and he put his hand out and uncurled his fingers to reveal a stone that had a strange marking on it and giving an eerie glow. Rin tilted his head, the rock seemed to be singing to him, and when he touched it, the singing has gotten stronger to the point where his demon side hummed to it, and his human side listened in curiosity. Rin fingers slid over the marking and watched the strange arctic blue that glowed even brighter.

"Enchantment," Rin looked up at Sandal and see's him continue to give him a smile, "Enchantments are made from lyrium; demons also likes lyrium." With that Sandal left leaving a confused Rin to ponder the meaning of his words. With a shrug, Rin placed the strange rock that gave an Arctic glow into his pocket. The strange humming sounds coming off it helped calmed him down to a state he doesn't know how to define. Closing his eyes and tilting his head a bit, he listened to the music the stone gave even though it is in his pocket.

"Ready to go shopping?" Rin jumped as his moment of peace was interrupted, and he looked at Hawke. Giving a quick nod the half-breed followed the Champion out of the estate and to the Hightown markets, even though it is so early in the morning, Rin saw the streets were busy and merchants shouting out prices and their wares that they sell. Rin looked at each merchant goods, when they had books he cracked them open and watched the characters shift and change into something he can understand.

Hawke gladly bought him the books so he can study their culture and history. For the next several hours it was like that, looking at merchandise for new clothing or a book that caught Rin's eyes and he was sure that his younger brother would be interested in reading it too – if he can decipher these words. Then one of Hawke's friends came by, the dark skin female with gold on her ears, lip and around her neck. She spoke to Hawke in a low tone, waving her hands that made Rin think that it was important. Closing the book he was somewhat absorbed and tilting his head a bit so his acute hearing can pick out their words.

"Anders…Templar's at…needs help…one of his…possessed…" Those were the few words he managed to pick out and Rin's eyebrows creased. The word possessed made alarms go off in his head, and Hawke nodded, giving a sad expression.

"Rin, Isabela is going to take you back to the Estate and no Isabela you cannot take him to the Blooming Rose," Hawke said in a stern tone and left. Rin blinked, and he looked to the women in question who posted at towards the other.

"Come on now," Isabela said and tried to herd Rin back to the estate, but Rin stepped away as his cobalt eyes followed Hawke who went to the stairs. Isabela bit her lip, and she stood there in thought before shrugging, "Why the hell not, he didn't say I have to take you back to his estate now." She said, and Rin looked at her with a smile.

"So what's going on?" Rin asked, and Isabela shrugged again.

"Hawke mage buddy is having Templar problems." She started, "I went there, and I saw one of his apostate friends that help other mages escape from the circle tower there and saying something that someone is getting tranquiled just for reading books that the Chantry doesn't condone for them to read. " She said as her finger twirled around one of her dark locks. Rin blinked, and he opened his back that he got out one of the books that Hawke had got for him just out of curiosity.

There were several terms that Rin had to study on as well the history, culture, and interactions that most people have with other species of their kind. Rin opened the book as he flipped through it to study the Chantry laws about Mages and what is and isn't allowed. Isabela looked over at him with slight curiosity, and the male eyes darted over the characters in strange concentration. Rin bit his lip and looked up at her, unsure if he should ask this question to the female.

"I need to be there," Rin said out of the blue, and he kept the book under his arm and ran off the direction that Hawke went, leaving the female behind to haul his stuff back to the estate. Isabela waved goodbye and looked at the abandoned goods, and she sighed, knowing she would get in trouble if she didn't get it back to Hawke's estate.

O.O

When Hawke arrived at the Darktown clinic, he was shocked to see so many Templar's, practically inspecting everyone if they were apostates. The Champion briskly walked in, getting a few glances from the Templar's as he approached the Grey Warden that paced a bit. Hawke saw Anders struggling to keep the spirit or demon he harbors calm and unable to possess him.

"Anders, tell me what has happened," Hawke asked his voice low and tone quiet. The blond mage looked at him before looking at a female in the corner that the Templar's kept harping on about the rules of the circle as well the chantry and the possible punishments that could or would ensue.

"They have been harping on her for hours, and it's not helping either of our cases," Anders whispered and gave a few more glances towards the female Mage that kept fidgeting underneath the Templar's harsh tone. "I saw her scratching her arms repeatedly to the point of drawing blood, if they continue like this then we'll have bloodshed soon." He continued, and Hawke knew he would try to defend the Mage, but if she became an Abomination, then he wasn't sure what Anders would do.

Hawke looked at the female, she is considerably pale, and her clothing looked wet as if she has been walking around in the rain for hours. Around her eyes are dark as if she hasn't slept for days, then Hawke's eyes flickered down to her arms to see her sharp nails raking across her flesh, managing to break the skin and blood were finally drawn. The Champion flinched, he has fought too many blood mages and demons, but the sight of blood from a mage has always caused nightmares from him.

Slowly, a smile etched on the female face, and Hawke's fingers twitched.

"Get away from her!" Anders suddenly shouted as he started to emit the fade itself, but it was too late. The female body changed and the Abomination lunged forward, its claws piercing the unexpecting Templar's flesh and ripping away chunks of muscle as blood splattered everywhere. Hawke took a step back and Anders – no Justice fidgeted at the sight of the demon.

" ** _Curse you tempter of man!"_** Justice shouted, grabbing for Anders staff as the voice of the spirit boomed out, catching the Abomination attention. The Abomination snickered, its claws opening to reveal how sharp they are and Hawke couldn't help but sigh.

"What a lovely start to a beautiful day…" He murmured sarcastically.

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice called out, and he turned around to see the Nephilim running in, holding the book he bought for him to study later.

"Shit…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Blue flames: Varric's nickname for Rin Okumura.
> 
> 2\. Rin's Nicknames for Characters of DA2
> 
> Varric: Pygmy – derogatory noun, a very small person, animal or thing.
> 
> Isabela: Succubus – Rin has finally caught on Isabela provocative and sexual innuendos and as deemed her Succubus in disguise to protect what left of his humanity.
> 
> Sebastian: Aria – Rin has studied a bit in the classes of exorcist, and he sees Sebastian as an Aria more than a Dragoon due to the priest chanting and chantry insight for people who are going through troubling times.
> 
> Aveline:
> 
> Hawke:
> 
> Merrill:
> 
> Fenris: Ōkami - Japanese:大神? Literally "great god," "great spirit" or "wolf" if written as狼
> 
> Carver:
> 
> Anders: Cleric – In RPG games the Cleric/Medic are classified as the healers of the group, which when I play the game Anders is always the healer in my group for DA2.
> 
> Justice:


	5. Exorcism at Work

**_Demon/Spirits talking_ **

_Thoughts_

 

Rin had trouble finding his way around the giant city that had too many passages to take and too many dead ends that only made him want to burst into flames from rage and frustration. When he finally managed to put aside his childish attitude and ask for direction to the Cleric's Clinic in Lowtown where he found out that not too many people aren't fond of individuals of 'upstanding' nobles asking about the Mage. Of course, it led to a bit of a misunderstanding that nearly resulted in needless bloodshed but as soon he said Hawke's name; everything turned out just fine.

Rin held the map that was given to him as he navigated through Darktown, accidentally running into the 'Carta' that wanted gold for his 'safe' passage. Even though when they checked him to see if he was telling the truth that he wasn't carrying any money but wanted to take his sword as payment instead. Of course, this led to an argument, and the individuals withdrew weapons to kill him. Since Rin promised not to kill anybody he had to make do without his sword.

Of course, he received a few gash wounds but they managed to heal as fast as he received them but that didn't scare the Carta. What scared them was the sight of his tail, and blue fire that reacted in instinct to protect himself from harm and they turned tail and ran off after dropping his sword. Rin then made a mental note of asking Orana to teach him how to sew his clothing so people would not find out what he is so easy and to make sure that he isn't spending too much of Hawke's hard earn money. Rin then managed to locate the Clinic and was regarded by the Templar's with suspension. Rin just smiled to them, he is used to being seen with suspension from the exorcist, but now he is being watched by everyone because he is considered new 'species' to them.

"Hey guys!" he shouted out as he walked in, holding the book he had skimmed through – which he would say Yukio would be proud – to help everyone to the best of his ability. As soon as he walked in, his sensitive nose caught the smell of blood and a decaying corpse that had just recently died. Rin stopped to see a creature that is bloated and starring – or glaring he wasn't sure - - at him. Rin's tail uncurled and began twitching, and he heard the stone in his pocket humming in unison with his sword to attack this monstrosity before him instead he continued to stare at the creature in front of him, his intense eyes studying the strange creature.

The ripped clothing on the being suggested it was once human, marks on its arm indicated self-harm and the smell it gave off made Rin's head hurt, and future agitated him.

 ** _"My Prince…"_**  the creature said, it voice cracking and splitting when it echoed across the room and directly towards him. Rin felt his tail twitched again, rage and anger starting to boil in him at the title that he has fought so desperately against. Rin felt his eyebrows creased as he glared at the monstrosity before him, its bloated skin moving a bit and regardless of the foul smell it gave off, Rin sniffed the air one more time, finding strange chemicals coming from the creature and perhaps inside the bloated skin that gave off the color of puss.

Then he dropped the book and took off his sheathed sword that rested on his hip and laying it beside the book.  ** _"It is strange to see one of Satan's children away from his own nest,"_**  the possessed individual before him continued to speak, apparently ignoring everyone else that is present in the room,  ** _"You know that it is dangerous to be out here Prince. Many demons will try to kill you for that title you're birthed with."_**  The creature then stepped forward, and Rin sighed, knowing where this is going and under his breath, he began to chant something in his native tongue.  ** _"However, it is hard not to be tempted to kill you since none of your older brothers or father is here to protect you."_**  With that, the demon launched itself at Rin who stood there feeling his tongue beginning to swell and his head spinning even more, but he kept his focus, stoic and unmoving.

O.O

Hawke was too slow to move in time to stop the demon from harming his charge. When he was about to shout at Rin to run, but he is greeted with a sight of a determined Nephilim. Then time began to slow around everyone as if the maker wanted to watch the next following parts to proceed as plan. Rin moved like liquid, smooth and unstoppable as he grabbed the demon wrist and flipped it on its back. The bloated skin is shifting as if it would combust but it managed to stay intact as the beast hissing curses in its native tongue. He was chanting something in a foreign language that made Hawke's ears ring, and his free hand was making simple motions but seem to have power all by itself.

Concentration etched itself on the Nephilim face, and the next thing everyone knew was darkness emanating from the female Mage body. The darkness swirled around before it directed itself at Hawke and it moved incredibly fast. However, his charge was ready. The Nephilim darted in front of the shifting shadows as he drew his blue fire from his hands that shifted the veil enough for the demons or spirits on the other side to move back to watch in awe. The strange, vibrant flames then caught the bodiless entity as it gave shrill cries when the flames burned it and reduced it to nothing.

The Nephilim panted, his form slowly relaxed now that the threat has passed. A groan caught everyone's attention, and they look over to the female that is sitting up, Templar's hesitated on what to do after the event that transpired, so they followed what they normally did and pointed their blades at the female Mage. The Nephilim stepped forward, his skin tone taking a sickly gray as he struggled to get between them and the Malifcarum.

"Stop…" he rasped out, the Nephilim is trembling, and his irises no longer gave that intense blue, but it dulled into what seemed to be a grayish blue, the color of the ocean. Whatever he did to expel the demon from the now free female, he was also suffering some after effects.

"Move demon, and she is a Malifcarum." The Templar said, and Hawke felt the ghostly aura of Justice Shift a bit at the current threat of Templar's aiming at their new charge and the female apostate. The teenager could only stare at the Templar's, his movement is sluggish, and he appeared to be unable to keep his balance.

"The demon is gone…" he started, his tail lying limp on the ground as if he had exerted all of his energy of not falling unconscious. "And she isn't a Malifcarum, she was just afraid, and the demon took advantage of her fear." He said Rin wasn't here when the Mage harmed herself and drew blood from her skin, but she didn't use that blood to outright attack anyone with it. The Nephilim turned around and helped the female up, "We just need to purify you and…and make sure this never happens again." Rin said as he slumped a bit before his movements became rapid.

O.O

Rin felt terrible, not from the fact the Templar outright called him a demon, but the aftermath of the exorcism on the female also gave a terrible blow to him as well. The half-breed knew of the dangers, but he couldn't allow the possessed woman to harm any more people or kill him either so exorcising the demon was all he had to do. Though the reactions he got from everybody wasn't like what he expected, they were confused at first at what transpired before the knights and dragoon are staring at him in awe.

Rin has defended the female, and he didn't want her to be possessed again and not by a much more powerful demon he can't expel without causing the vessel any harm. As soon he managed to choke out his words he felt his body aching in pain and a feeling of something riding through his systems and coming upwards. Rin covered his mouth, and he moved away from everyone, his body complaining against the action and want to allow sleep to take over, but he needs to expel the bile that is making itself known.

Away in a secluded corner from everyone still watching him, Rin threw up. His body shaking and heat coming off of him, and his blue fire made itself apparent in little patches on him as it tried to expel the sickness inside his systems and the holy chant he performed, the bile consisted of him partly digested breakfast and blood that seemed to have decayed and blackened. Rin heaved, and his tail fluffed out as he continued to throw up, healthy blood clung to the decayed one, and his stomach became empty to the point where hunger pains started to signal. Rin sighed as he spits out the excess acids that still burned his throat and mouth, tears clinging to his eyes as a few of them slipped out to join the disgusting mess on the floor.

The smell of bile and a corpse beginning to decay didn't help, and his head continued to throb as his nose twitched at the smells that made him even sicker. Then someone rubbed his back, despite the blue fire that patches on him, his eyes looked over to see the Cleric trying to get him over his little reaction. Rin's eyes sharpened as the irises started to return to its intense blue, the Cleric looked extremely different with glowing blue eyes and an abnormal energy emitting off of him, the touch is even different as if the healer's hand has turned into one that thirsted for blood.

Rin swallowed. This person isn't the Cleric, but right now Rin isn't prepared for another exorcism, and if he does another one he will die, and that thought sends shivers down his spines. Slowly the being began to slip back, and Rin could now see the real Cleric as he blinked in confusion to the half-breed. Rin couldn't help but smile, now able to rely on himself to be more stable on his feet but his body still needs rest.

Rin moved so he could pick up his discarded items and smiles towards Hawke and the Cleric. One of the armored Knights hesitantly walked up to him but his blade sheathed and the other knights looking over the female for any further demon possessions.

"What did you do?" the armored knight asked as he waved over to the female, "She was apparently possessed, and you did something to make her…human again." The Knight said, and Rin cocked his head a bit, a little too prideful if someone was indeed observing him.

"Simple, I exorcised the demon. That is what Exorcist does anyway." Rin replied in turn.

O.O

Hawke is lost for words, and that is rare for someone that solved a lot of problems. For one thing, he didn't think a demon could be expelled from the possessed person unless through the Fade, and that's if they haven't made a deal with the demon in person. However, the Nephilim before him managed to expel the demon from the female mage with just a few sentences, a motion of his hands and destroying the entity before it can succeed to possess another person.

The Champion head hurt even more if this person can share his knowledge on how to do that it can cut back on hours of preparation of making a ritual to save someone or to kill them immediately before they can cause any more harm. Hawke swallowed the lump of saliva that has formed in his throat, how many lives could he have saved if he knew this type of magic? A lot maybe if the Templar's also knew this or the Chantry then the fear of Mages being possessed could lessen, but there is a downside.

Rin showed an effect from the ritual he performed to save the confused, scared female and looked like he is about to die from exerting too much energy. Also, there was a second part to the ritual where they have to 'cleanse' the person so it would be harder for the same demon or other demons to possess. The teenager can slowly bounce back, his skin tone is slowly returning to its pearly pale color, and his irises are becoming more of its intense blue. His jet-black hair is no longer a dark gray, and his tail is slowly returning to its hyper movement.

"What?" Rin asked as he noticed the staring is becoming more apparent as if he had just performed the most forbidden of magic and no one knew how to react to it, "You guys do exorcise the people that get possessed right?" The Nephilim asked, his eyes darting back and forth.

"We kill them up front so they can't cause any more harm." The Templar Captain outright told him, and the reaction from the teen sent shockwaves through Hawke's very core. It was a mixture of horror and shock, the male's intense blue eyes are wide, and his jaw has slackened. His tail became frozen in place when the hairs stood up straight for the information to process. Rin then shook his head, the new knowledge that presented to him seems tabooed to his standards and he points at the Templar, eyebrows twitching in rage.

"You killed innocent people?" the teenager asked, his tail thrashing in anger as if it distracted him from outright punching the Templar. The Templar held up his hands in defense and not wanting to fight the being before him that showed powers that are far from any Templar's league to handle or up right fight against.

"Not all of them were innocent, Malifcarum willingly allowed demons to taint their beings are needed to be put down for insurance of safety to other people. Those that awakened as Mages don't understand the consequences of the dangers of blood magic or demons are a threat not only to other people but also a threat to themselves if they are not taught and guided properly, and Apostates are the same since they are not watched or governed by the Chantry or Templars." The Templar answer didn't seem to satisfy the teenager.

Hawke expected the male to burst into flame, screaming insecurities in the same foreign tongue he used against the possessed person. Instead, Rin tail twitched as he continued to glare at the Templar Captain before him and if looks can kill, Rin could have killed everyone in the room regardless of his unnatural fire. The gears were moving as some of the information managed to get through, and he sighed and stood there, in thought.

"What do you expect from me?" Rin finally asked, "Because I can't-do this all the time, what I did effects all demons - including me – and if I do it back to back and depending on how powerful the demon is can also kill me." Rin said his eyebrows creasing.

"Teach us then." The Templar said, and that made the Nephilim paused.

"But I am not a high enough rank to do that…" Rin said, and he looked away. The ranking, why did that word seem to matter so much in the situation. "For one, I am the second lowest rank for an exorcist and me doing that without an entire team of the same ranking exorcist or three higher rank exorcists was dangerous since too many possibilities of failure were present. " Rin began babbling as he paced in his spot. "I mean I can only give you information that I know as an Esquire ranked exorcist and maybe I can try to recite the words…" with that Rin started talking to himself in that same foreign tongue.

Hawke had to clear his throat for Rin to realize he wasn't alone and the Nephilim looked up to him as if waiting for the question but Hawke knows when to stop pushing for answers.

"Let's get you back to the estate…you look exhausted." Hawke said, and Rin stature slackened, and he stared up at him.

"I am…" Rin breathed out, ready to pass out any moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Blue flames: Varric's nickname for Rin Okumura.
> 
> 2\. Rin's Nicknames for Characters of DA2
> 
> Varric: Pygmy – derogatory noun, a very small person, animal or thing.
> 
> Isabela: Succubus – Rin has finally caught on Isabela provocative and sexual innuendos and as deemed her Succubus in disguise in order to protect what left of his own humanity.
> 
> Sebastian: Aria – Rin has studied a bit in the classes of exorcist and he see's Sebastian as an Aria more than a Dragoon due to the priest chanting and chantry insight for people who are going through troubling times.
> 
> Aveline:
> 
> Hawke:
> 
> Merrill:
> 
> Fenris: Ōkami - Japanese:大神?, literally "great god", "great spirit" or "wolf" if written as狼
> 
> Carver:
> 
> Anders: Cleric – In RPG games the Cleric/Medic are classified as the healers of the group, which when I play the game Anders is always the healer in my group for DA2.
> 
> Justice:


	6. Knives, Innuendos, and Cartas

_**Demon/Spirits talking** _

_Thoughts_

 

Rin doesn't remember much of what happened after they left Darktown. All he remembers is that he allowed exhaustion to take hold of him and Hawke carried him back to the estate. Early the next morning when he managed to get out of bed to help Orana make breakfast until he saw Pygmy and the female who wore provocative clothing in the large open room talking to the older male. Rin, of course, didn't stick around as he went to the kitchen area but his superior hearing managed to pick up some words he didn't immediately pick about.

Rin yawned one last time, his tail calmly curling a bit as the sheathed blade bounced on hip he took slow, deliberate steps to allow the sleep that still clung to him to wear off. The estate was large, somewhat empty with very few people inside in it and it felt like that little run down set of apartments that was cleverly reserved for him and his younger twin and on occasion their companions will come over for a study group or hang out. Rin sighed at the fond memories until they found out what and who his father is then it became a downward spiral.

The half-breed scratched the back of his head, the people here are diverse ranging from those that are immune to magic, hate it because of ignorance or fear and those that have magic and know nothing but fear and wanting freedom before becoming consumed by demons. The culture here seems even more diverse, but the demons they face seem limited as if his father doesn't bother with this world – that is until Rin separated from those that know how to exorcise demons with fewer casualties. Rin delves deeper in his thinking, and he stopped in the hallway with his eyes closed when an uneasy feeling overcame him.

He is worried, he wasn't concerned about his own life. He forfeited that when he vowed to kick Satan ass and to seal the deal that he is nothing more a weapon. Before being thrown away no, he was worried that the people he met and he assumes they became friends with will be harmed by either him, his older half-brothers or worse his blood father.

"Rin," The half-breed was yanked out of though, and he turned to face the Champion of this city. The older male looked down at him, managing his world for him to say better, "Isabella and Varric will be watching you for the day since I have a lot of work I need to get done." Rin nodded.

"Are they going to stay for breakfast before we leave?" Rin asked, hoping to at least cook. Hawke smiled a bit and nodded, and Rin's tail wagged even more as he nodded and quickly left to help Orana learn how to make new meals and teach her some new techniques. Rin felt eyes staring at him in a studying manner, and the half-breed hoped; he hoped that they would never find out more than they needed to.

O.O

Hawke smiled, and he leaned back in his chair, he gave a small sound of being pleased with his meal.

"It's official; you're now the chief from now on." Hawke mused, and Rin chuckled. He loved it when people eat his meals and give commentary, "I swear you must be working some strange magic in your food to make so delicious." Hawke hummed, "Is their demon magic that can make food ten times more delicious?" Rin shrugged as he ate. Varric brought a book and writing in it, and Isabella is talking about how good it might be to taste his dessert.

"Well some demons and spirits can cook but they just know what spices and herbs to use and how to bring a meal altogether, and they're good familiars," Rin said finishing up his meal. Hawke's head cocked at the new piece of information. Rin gave a sheepish smile allowing his tail to wag, even more, his messy hair shifted a little more to reveal his pointy elf-like-ears. "However they don't like it when someone enters their territory or the kitchen when they're cooking, they find it disrespectful."

"Really!? I didn't think demons eat." Isabella said grabbing another boiled egg; she learned an interesting trick from Rin and the two mature males watched as she made a small hole in it with a fork before sucking the food out. Hawke's face burned a bright red, and Varric's eyebrows twitched as he wrote that down as well.

"I didn't think they existed but surprise!" Rin said waving his hands in a jazzy manner and still holding a broad smile.

O.O

Hawke cocked his head up a bit, "Your half demon and you didn't know they existed." The Mage said with an eyebrow arched. He was aware that Varric was taking notes for his next best seller for maybe a new hit series about Rin but knowing his dwarf friend he will make things a lot more dramatic. Then Rin took his sheathed weapon and showed it.

"From what the Clown told me, is that when I was born I inherited my father's fire which made me a target. But he made a bet with my stepfather that if he can manage to raise me as a human, then he will make sure that the Vatican will never find out about the mere fact they didn't kill my little twin brother or me when we were born."

"Your stepfather made a deal with a demon?" Hawke asked finding faults in Rin's relationships with people already.

"It's better than me having my head lopped off after just being born from the fear of what I might become." Rin countered, and Hawke nodded. "So, he sealed my demon half in this weapon that crafted in purely to slay demons. He says it wouldn't be fair if I were randomly bursting into flames and sprouting a tail when he was raising me. So for my sixteen pleasant years of living in a giant lie woven to protect me from my birth father ended a few months ago and I was suddenly the enemy that the Vatican wanted to lop my head off but then decided to use me as a weapon against my blood father." Rin said bluntly as if he was getting it out of the way like he was afraid someone else he knows might come along and tell them.

"So, I was left with choices when I met the guy that sealed away my demon half, and after my stepfather had died he came and told me that I was going to die. One by him or the Exorcist or I can kill them and run off or commit suicide like my stepfather."

"I guessing you chose two?" Varric asked.

"I chose the fourth option," Rin said. His intense blue eyes are sharpening even more, "I will become a paladin and kick my blood father's ass." With that, he got up, his sheathed weapon still in his hand and walking away. Varric writing stopped, and he looked at Hawke.

"Kid is hiding a lot." The dwarf said Hawke nodded in agreement, but he figured the younger male would open up eventually if Hawke and his friends give him time to allow the teen to adjust to the abrupt changes. "So far he seems to be opening up, and hopefully I can get more ideas for my next bookseller," Varric said, and Hawke sighed, he was somewhat afraid of what the storyteller might weave by the little information he managed to get.

"What you got so far?" Isabella asked as she placed an empty eggshell on her plate and Hawke somewhat cursed and blessed the Nephilim for teaching her a new trick with her mouth she can use to top people in her duels.

"Some ideas and notes for my next best seller, which I may need to have some assistance in writing some…juicy bits." Varric said making Hawke groaned – he hopes he isn't making a horrible mistake but knowing the two they will drag Rin into trouble or possibly a brothel.

"Just, please stay out of trouble while I'll get some work done," Hawke said but knowing these two he can't count on them for not getting into bizarre conflicts. "Anders and I will come to the Hang Man to pick him up just please don't do anything stupid." With that, he left to complete some request, and the two looked at each other. Isabella is licking her lips a bit in thought.

"What is it Rivani?" Varric asked.

"How would the girls in the Blooming Rose react to him?" Isabella asked. Varric looked at her to see a devious plan forming in her head.

O.O

Rin blinked at the door before him, the sound of music and giggling coming from inside and the strange scents that tickle his nose cause something slightly primal in him to awaken but not quite taking hold. The teen looks at his two that is going to watch over him for the day seeing the sun-kissed female smiling boldly and Pygmy still holding his book as if he is taking notes on Rin every move.

"What's this?" the half-breed asked turning to face the two completely. His tail is feeling a bit itchy underneath one of his new clothing that is a tan color with gold embroidery and for some strange reason some animal furs that stitched to his shoes, part of his vest and armbands. His weapon still tied to his waist.

"This is where we are spending the day at to get to know each other," Isabella said making Rin eyebrow lift up in a quizzical way that made the two think he has figured them out based on the fact he is half demon.

"Is this some party, you guys, are invited to?" Rin asked, and the two sighed, they were glad that he is naïve. Rin blinked at their stare, and his ear twitched again from the exciting sounds coming from within. Isabella nodded she can easily twist the truth into a white lie while Varric can come up with tales on the dot so together they are a formidable team when it comes to lying to get their way. The two carefully guided the youth to the door, and Varric is acting like a gentleman opened the door for both of them to enter.

Rin paused when he entered the main room outstanding to the due acting like Sheppard's and steering him to it and slowly as the young male allowed his brain to process where he is a red tint started covering his face into a blush. Rin abruptly turned around to leave, but Isabella stopped him and escorted him near an empty table and sat him down. Rin felt insecure in this place, one his sensitive nose caught strange smell mixed in with incense to help him relaxed but created a nauseous feeling.

"daw, you look so cute when you blush," Isabella said as she petted his head causing him to fluster even more. Rin scooted away from her and only stared at the ground to not see any of the 'entertainers' faces or clothing choices to comfort their customers.

"Shud'up…Why are we here?" Rin asked, and he believes he was brought here just to be tortured and humiliated by the two. Isabella sat back and looked at her charge a devious idea flourishing in her mind.

"Well, I feel like a challenge is in order," when she says this Rin looks at her, "I game of Wicked Grace is in order, but you have to play one of these ladies that I selected. If you lose then you have to dress up in an outfit I prepared just for you~" Isabella smirked as she caught Rin's curiosity.

"Wicked Grace…I don't know how to play that…" Rin admitted, and he felt Pygmy's hand slap against his back.

"Don't worry kid; I will give you some pointers." The smaller male said, and Isabella chuckled. Then, the group was approached by the sun-kissed female whose vibrant green eyes stared down at them. Her dress Lacey and somewhat see-through causes Rin to look away in embarrassment. The woman cocked her head in his peripheral vision, her red locks bouncing in her up due and elvish ears moved a bit when she smiled sweetly.

"Is this the Nephilim you were talking about Isabella?" the entertainer asked, and Rin gasped a little as he looked at Isabella, even Pygmy raised an eyebrow. "It's okay sweetie, all the workers here know that your…half-demon and to say she is right about you looking so adorable." Rin couldn't stop blushing, and this caused his tail to puff out from its confines.

"Why do you guys think I'm CUTE?!" Rin asked as the two females giggled. "Does everyone here know what I am?" Rin asked, and Isabella gave the impression of a thoughtful look.

"Because Rin, you do look so cute for something that is supposed to be terrifying for the Chantry and Mages to avoid being possessed by." She said, and Rin sighed, it always seems that he somehow ruins something regardless if it was intentional or not. "Now about the game, there will be one round and no Halcyon you cannot cheat since this is the first time he has ever played the game." She said, and the elf female pouted, "The loser has to do whatever the Victor wants."

"Can I at least know how to play first?" Rin's question went through deaf ears when a deck just appeared in Isabella's hands making the half-breed wonder where it came from or how she managed to keep it concealed in the little clothing she has.

"This is only one game, so please play fair." With that, the cards are dealt, and Rin picked up his cards and stared at the pictures in confusion. He has never played any type of gambling games the only card games he knows to play 'Gold Fish' and 'I Declare War.' Rin stared at his hand feeling sweat beads forming, and he knew he is instantly fucked.

O.O

Varric watched the teenager panicked, and he sighed. The boy acts far too innocently, he's even more pious than Choir Boy, but he had to help at least the kid understand the game. So the dwarf directed him the basics of playing Wicked Grace and what cards are considered good and bad. The elf across the Nephilim had her hand already planned and even though he knew the kid is going to lose he just had to take mercy on him.

Varric watched Rin show his cards, unsure if it's good or not. Even though it is a right hand, he still lost when the female Elf showed hers and Rin's tail went limp. "Time for dress up!" the girls shouted as the elf took Rin's wrist and got him to his feet before running off with him and two other females joined them. Varric took, even more, notes on the events that transpired, unsure whether or not to tell Hawke about this later.

"So, what did you choose for his defeat anyway?"

"Something suiting…" she smiled.

O.O

This is the last time Rin is going to take a challenge he knows he will lose. The teen gasp, his tail lashing everywhere as his blunt nails dug into the wood. Even after all the fights, he had with demons he swears this outfit is going to kill him because of how tight the damn thing is! Sweat skimmed down his skin as they tighten the corset on him and when they finally got it to their liking, they tied it. Then came the directing, he felt one of them grab his tail as they yammered on about him entertain a group of individuals or maybe catering to them. Rin eyebrows twitched to hold back the urge to punch or destroy something and trying to breathe in this damn thing is proven to be a difficult task, he only wishes for this to be over with. It took what felt like an hour for them to get him ready.

"So cute~ it's amazing how quickly we can transform you into a female," Halcyon said as she directed Rin to the section where women put on their makeup and sat Rin down. Rin stared at his reflection; he couldn't believe that with a change of outfit can make him look completely like a girl. Two of the female workers swarmed him, putting makeup on him while they spoke fast, the third one placing jewelry on him before they finished by placing something on his head.

"There, you are transformed~ The Guest will love you!" Rin stared at his reflection, and he felt like he is going to die in embarrassment at any moment.

"Why me?" he asked pitifully.

O.O

Varric stared at the words he wrote down for his ideas for his new book series, and he had to stop writing down ideas for the plot. The dwarf leaned back in thought, and he looked at the words he wrote down so far and had to reread the main character a few times. Of course, the plot inspired by the discovery of Rin Okumura as a half-demon is an interesting idea. He managed to write down the encounter Anders witnessed and a few other Templar's when they saw the teenager 'exorcized' would be an interesting plot that no one will be able to believe.

The dwarf watched Isabella converse with a few upstanding nobles until something caught his eye. The dwarf turned his head to see a female, around Rin's height walking around with a tray of fine wine. Her intense blue eyes concentrated as she tried to keep her balance on some heels, she walked around with a strange get-up of a short dress that looked Orleisan in origin. A black corset with little frills at the edges kept her body pious and seemed to be the source where color starts sprouting. A dark velvet cloth came from the corset with hidden dark blue textures that ended up with frills near the sleeves and collar. The bottom part of the dress stopped at the mid thighs to show off her smooth silky looking pale skin and well-defined legs. The bottom part had several layers with frills that made her pop out more than the other entertainers.

Varric watched her, studying every detail of how the dark black locks of hair shined a strange blue color from the light, how the small elvish ears twitched and became tinted in a light shade of red of embarrassment from what the 'guest' is saying to her. Her intense eyes were softening and darting around the place or becoming so focused on one individual thing. Strange dark blue fake Neko ears laid on her head with a faint blush on her face and her shoulders stiff showing how uncomfortable she is.

"Now that is a transformation," Isabella whispered, and Varric looked at her. "Remembers when Carver lost to the game of Wicked Grace and was forced to dress in women's clothing for a week?" she asked.

"Yeah, everyone kept messing with him about that," Varric said. Instead of her replying she just smiled, and Varric looked back at the unusual female until he noticed a strange sheathed curved weapon is strapped to her back, and a fluffy black tail followed her with a purple ribbon on it. Varric blinked. A snort came up as he tried not to laugh out loud, he didn't notice it at first, but their charge had completely changed from a delinquent-looking fellow into a beautiful, pious-looking female. "This is so being placed into the book!" he said as he wrote it down. Isabella chuckled, but her laughter ceased immediately, and when Varric looked he saw a group of individuals surrounding their charge.

Varric's eyebrows creased as he looked to see the armor they were wearing belonged to one of the Darktown Carta's. The dwarf storyteller cursed as he closed his book and Isabella put her wine down and uncrossed her legs in case she has to leap across the room to break somebody's ego as well bones.

O.O

Rin didn't like the situation. First, he has several creepy pedos flirting with him as well perverts touching his tail, and he had to hold every ounce of the urge to punch them as hard as he can. He was thankful that several of the worker's tried to give him a window of an opportunity to escape when the drinks on the tray he was carrying around disappeared. Until someone yanked his tail making him yelps in pain. He turned around to see a tall male glaring down at him with a five O'Clock shave and a deep scar that seem to tremor with rage.

The Half-breed had blinked before he glared at the male that held his tail hostage. The glaring contest lasted for a few moments until one of the workers managed to pull the guy's attention away to allow Rin to slip his tail free from its confines. Just when the cross-dresser thought that he got away, an elf grabbed him around the waist and yanking him up, so his feet no longer touched the ground.

"Got her boss, that Tevinter Mage better pay pretty gold coins for this one." The elf said, Rin growled as he thrashed around in the grip that managed to block some flow of his oxygen.

"Hey!" A familiar voice shouted out and when the group of individuals turns their attention to a female wearing white clothing glaring at them as if they have spoiled her fun. "Let go of our charge this instance!" Rin's tail piped up to his rescuers, and the sight of Varric pulling out his mechanical crossbow made him feel hopeful. That's until he felt something sharp and cold touch his neck and when his eyes look down to see a dagger aimed at his throat.

"Try it, and I know the Champion isn't with ya, and I sure know that I ain't giving up this cute bounty!" Rin blinked.  _Someone already placed a bounty on me?! Wait he said something about a Tevinter Mage, maybe he's, or she's the one that placed it_. Rin thought as the blade inched far too close to Rin's jugular vein. The half-breed swallowed, wondering how he got into these types of situations in the first place.

"Come now, if Hawke finds out about this you know as well us, he won't stop until all you greedy bastards pay for touching and harming our Charge," Varric said with a strange glint in his eyes. Rin shivered, Pygmy reminded him of Yukio when he got angry over certain things.

"We'll see!" then smoke filled the room, and Rin was pulled towards a direction that caused him to lose all sense of course and his head pounded into a headache. He shouted out in Japanese at the two, hearing panic sounds and coughing.

O.O

Isabella moved, the smoke bomb had blindsided Varric, but she isn't easily fooled. Her long legs carried her in front of the individuals that tried demon-napping the person Hawke trusted into their care. She took out her daggers, and when she saw the red-headed elf walk out of the smoke, she quickly slashed his throat open. Blood coated her weapon and her outfit, and the corpse dropped down with Rin landing on top, the Nephilim moved back. His eyes wide from the blood and his tail twitching erratically and Isabella flinched realizing that this would forever scar the young male. She grabbed the back of his collar and yanked him up to his feet, and she noticed that he no longer wore heels.

Rin shook, staring at the corpse before he wasn't helping him focus and when another Carta individual rushed at them, and Isabella didn't have time to react until an arrow shot through his skull and the tip is out in one of his eye sockets. Rin choked, his pupils small and eyes wider than normal for someone going through a panic attack, Isabella moved him behind her as she got ready for another attack.

"Alright Whore," an individual shouted out as a large built man walked out with a two-handed ax in one hand, "I will take that freak of nature now."

"Over what? Some spilled wine and a few corpses to help your trip on the way?" Isabella said in her cheeky tone that made Varric laugh, but Rin trembled at the sight of the two dead bodies. Rin breath became shallow, and he gripped her arm when his sternness slowly returned to him.

"Don't kill them…" he mumbled, and Isabella blinks. She looked at him as if he was crazy but one look at his intense eyes shows he is serious with those large innocent eyes that seem to glare through her, "I can handle my problems…" he said and stepped forward.

"Do you have a death wish or something?!" Isabella shouted, and Rin glared ahead at the leader of this rag-tag team that decided to target him.

O.O

Rin doesn't like death, and he has seen it too much by the hands of demons harming those he loves or the death of demons by his own hands. He glared at the tall, burly man he has decided to call Wilfred because of the accent he holds. Rin tail twitched, and he scratches the back of his head in thought.

"How about a fight…to settle this." Rin said, and the man eyebrow rose, to signal for the younger male to continue. "One-on-One fight, no weapons but a bare fist, last one standing is the victor, and the loser has to do what the Victor says," Rin says, and Varric shouted in the background about that being the wrong idea. The male before him smiled as he dropped his large weapon on the ground, popping his neck in acceptance.

Rin popped his knuckles; he stepped forward after unstrapping his katana and dropping it to the ground. The two walked forward until the taller male raised a fist that is still covered by his iron gauntlets as he violently punched Rin in the face. Laughter broke in the background, but Rin hasn't moved from his spot. Instead, he stood there with a bored look on his face and blood trickling down from his nose. The male pulled back in surprise before he started throwing more punches at the half-breed. Rin's eyes glinted when his lightning quick movements caught one of the punches.

"Is that all?" Rin asked cuts and bruises on his face healing faster than a human. He then crushed the man's hand, hearing bone breaking in several locations until he raised his bare knee and hitting the male right in the abdomen. The metal dented and the man coughed up blood from the impact that seems to shift his entire skeletal structure.

"You know what I hate…" Rin said as he gripped man's wrist and gave it a twist, "I hate fucking bullies." He growled out as the man screamed, but he didn't care, this guy came in and deliberately harm innocent people to get to his goal, he couldn't wait when there isn't a crowd or when other's are watching him act like a demon. "Now then," he then kicked his opponent to the others that shouted in shock and look at Rin as if he is some monster, "Get the fuck out of here!" With that they ran, taking the two corpses of their fallen comrades. The men shouted out that he was a demon, monster child and that hit Rin harder than it should.

"Rin…" The Succubus said in the background before he abruptly turned around and grabbed his sheathed weapon and continued to stare at the ground.

"Get me out of here!" Rin shouted, he kept staring at the ground, shaking in rage but he had to control it so he wouldn't combust into blue flames. The cuts on his knuckles and knee's bled, but he didn't care, his healing will take care of it. Right now he didn't want to appear even more of a monster than he needs to. He felt someone push the lower portion of his back and Rin allowed the person to steer him out of the Brothel since it started to create whispers, and the stares didn't help anything.

O.O

The walkthrough Lowtown is silent; the two adults saw how everyone shot Rin dirty glares and mumble curses under their breath but what could they do? Beat the crap out of them would only create more problems for everyone including Hawke. Varric looked to their charge once more, he has forgotten to change back into his male orientated clothing, but it appears that he didn't care. Rin just follows them and stares at the ground until he stopped when they were near the door to the pub.

Tears started running down Rin's face, his clenched fist shaking to contain some hidden emotions and the two didn't know what to do. In truth, no one was prepared for anything that involves demons, when you think you understand them you don't. Rin was crying before them only added to how unpredictable demons are and the two shot glances at each other.

"God fucking dammit, I'm a fucking idiot!" Rin shouted out, the swear words rolling off his tongue in harsh tones that cause the two to flinch. He then looked at the two, makeup on his flawless face smeared and the fake locks sung from his fire that is until the door opened to reveal the Champion and his three companions he selected to him out for the day. Hawke flinched at sight before him when the teenager burst into flames as he balled his eyes out, shouting how stupid he is and how wrong he is before mumbling other insecurities. Hawke took a hesitant step forward; even though the weapon sheathed, he knew the dangers of the teenager's fire that seem to appear in unpredictable moments.

"Rin…" Hawke said catching the teenager's attention, "Tell me what's wrong." The Nephilim swallowed as he stared at the group in front of him, his fire lighting the once dark streets in a beautiful glow that would put the sun to shame.

"Everything…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Blue flames: Varric's nickname for Rin Okumura.
> 
> 2\. Rin's Nicknames for Characters of DA2
> 
> Varric: Pygmy – derogatory noun, a very small person, animal or thing.
> 
> Isabela: Succubus – Rin has finally caught on Isabela provocative and sexual innuendos and as deemed her Succubus in disguise in order to protect what left of his own humanity.
> 
> Sebastian: Aria – Rin has studied a bit in the classes of exorcist and he see's Sebastian as an Aria more than a Dragoon due to the priest chanting and chantry insight for people who are going through troubling times.
> 
> Aveline:
> 
> Hawke:
> 
> Merrill:
> 
> Fenris: Ōkami - Japanese:大神?, literally "great god", "great spirit" or "wolf" if written as狼
> 
> Carver:
> 
> Anders: Cleric – In RPG games the Cleric/Medic are classified as the healers of the group, which when I play the game Anders is always the healer in my group for DA2.
> 
> Justice:


	7. Rising Conflicts

_**Demon/Spirits Talking** _

_Thoughts_

Lyrium Talking

 

A whistle echoed through the empty streets of Lowtown as a lone shadow moved by itself as if scanning for possible threats that have taken its residence. The individual the shadow is attached to made long confident strides, his eyes continued to look forward as it gave an eerie glow from the induce pleasure. Bloody footprints followed after him from the mangled throne of bodies, the blood dripping from their ripped flesh and pooling underneath the unrecognizable thugs. The man slowly stopped whistling and began to slowly smile when his heightened hearing caught the insect starting to swarm the corpses, enjoying their meal that their king has gifted them.

The creature illuminating eyes roved over his new surroundings; admiring the mortal's creative ideas of flaring up their general needs. It has been awhile since he has been in the world of material and the last time he can remember being there was when he had to assist his brother in spreading a devastating plague that knocked down the churches power by a few notches. The demon king took no pleasure in killing the mortals, but he was fascinated by their reactions to certain diseases that his insects can carry, and it appealed to his scientist side substantially.

The demon king was about to continue his path when he felt the sudden burst of power ram into him and caused him to trip before he managed to recollect himself. The creature looked towards the direction, and he felt a shiver run through his entire being as he forced himself to go near the source of the demonic energy. He had heard rumors of what the demon prince power felt like, and he heard so many comparisons that his power can match their father – a young demon matching one of the fallen frightened him.

The being managed to come close enough to a small group without being seen or sensed, and he examined the scene before him. He spotted the young prince rather quickly, and he tilted his head ever so slightly at attire. Though it wasn't strange when demons dress in clothing that was meant for the opposite sex to show some sexual desire but the being knew how much mortals valued their appearance and anything out of the norm must be evil or strange. The demon pursed his lips when he saw his little half brother's tail and made a mental note to have a talk with Samuel, but he paused when he saw how red the others face his eyes puffy and tear stains. Some rage curled up in the demon, and he had to force himself to look away as his familial instincts started to take over.

The one thing that mortals don't know about demons is that their pack oriented creatures – if there's one there is always more despite how the scene looks. The demon fought the urge to reveal himself; after all his father sent him on his long-awaited mission in procuring the lost prince. The demon distastefully watched the scene where the bearded magic user and a lyrium imprinted one arguing over his little brother – to destroy not to destroy. After the conversation had ended nearly an hour later the group split up – two of the magic users and a knight took his little brother elsewhere; the lyrium imprinted one walked the other way to Hightown, and the last two walked in the bar.

The demon king leaned against the wall as his mind brewed all sorts of ideas to get his brother to come with him to Gehenna, but his thoughts were interrupted by a rather large spider that used one of her legs to tap his cheek. He gave a gentle smile and lifted his hand to allow one of his children to crawl onto the palm. His faithful child is beautiful, a large sky-blue furry body that ticked the skin of his vessel. Specks of orange splattered above her translucent blue eyes and above the thorax a darker shade of blue helped bring out the red design that symbolizes death and the orange ring brought her entire coloring together.

"Hello, beautiful." The demon king murmured as he used his index finger gently pet the side of her face and her leg's twitched in pleasure. "So what news have you brought me my dear Oleander?" he murmured to one of his many beloved children. His eyes are flashing into fluorescent insect-like ones for a brief moment when he glanced at the direction his little brother left and back to passable mortal color when he looked back to his little arachnid. The spider's mandibles twitched as she let out some hisses, her front legs motioning that only the king and other insects could understand.

"I see…" Beelzebub thought for a moment until a small smile formed. "My beautiful Oleander…when can you find this Magister?"

O.O

The next morning was almost awkward for Rin as he forced him to move so early in the morning, his movements were sluggish, and for a moment he wondered if he even got his full eleven-hour sleep or the fact the beds were so uncomfortable that they make his restless. Rin shrugged, he can catch some Z's later, but right now he just wants to cook something to help him relax and feel a little better about himself. As soon as he grabbed his weapon he felt something off to the point it felt familiar. Rin looked at his Katana and gripped the handle and tried to unsheathe it but it doesn't comply.

"Oh Shit…" Rin cursed as he stared at his weapon. So many thoughts started to run back and forth in his mind that he doesn't notice Sandal walk into the room until he felt the dwarf grabbed his tail. Rin jumped and once again resisted the urge to punch the individual as he turned to look at Sandal who had a smile on his face and holding out the rune that he made for him.

"Demons like lyrium." He repeated that line as Rin picked up the enchanted stone, "It makes them feel better." Rin smiled slightly, and he stared at the glowing rune, Rin yawned and tilted his head a bit with his eyes closed. A song left the lyrium imprinted object, a masculine melodic tone helped lull his senses and made everything seem like it's going to be better. Rin swayed a bit on his feet until a little in the back of his head brought him back to reality, and he stopped his little dizzy dance. Rin took a deep breath and placed the rune into his pocket where its strange magic gave him some peace of just being near him.

Sandal has left during Rin's little trance so he put his weapon into the red bag and the half-demon took some long strides out into the living area where he saw Hawke talking to two of his companions. The red-haired knight nodded stiffly, and the brooding elf glared even harder than he has in the past. Rin lifted an eyebrow when they became silent upon his entry.

"What?" he blinks with his eyes wide in confusion and his tail pausing near the floor, the dark blue fur puffing out a little. Rin's hand instinctively gripped the black strap of his red bag as he waited for the news. For a brief moment, Rin imagined his brother lecturing at him in front of everyone of how much of an idiot he is about letting his powers get the best of him. And when the two are alone – even if Kuro is there – he would scream at Rin of how much of a monster he is becoming and the impending execution. Rin swallowed as he waited for someone – heck even Ōkami – to say something!

The head of the estate looked at his two companions as if solidifying whatever was said before he entered before he turned his full attention to Rin. The blue eyes felt cold, and Rin felt a shiver course throughout his being and jumped slightly when the bearded male clapped his hands.

"Rin, I have to do some work, and Aveline and Fenris are going to watch over you today, I will be back before sundown I'll take you to the Gallows. The First Enchanter's wishes you to speak to you." Rin gave a slow nod at the information. "Alright then, you three have fun and uhh…stay out of trouble." He glanced at Fenris then at Rin, and the half-demon felt a frown tug at his lips. The older male left with Barkspawn behind him.

Aveline was quick to say something before the awkward silence settled in. "We are going to the barracks so I can issue orders. Afterward, we are going to walk around for one of the patrols around Hightown then we'll return here before Hawke comes back." Rin nodded with a small smile – she reminded him very much of his little brother.

O.O

Fenris didn't like being near the abomination, and he continued to brood as he followed the two as they chatted on as if last night never happened. The elf's clawed gauntlet instinctively touched his lyrium imprint as the events of last night plagued his memory. The abomination showed its true colors for a split moment, and Fenris was about to act, but Hawke – infuriating Mage that he is – intervened and the demon went straight into a trance from Fenris lyrium just glowing before Hawke snapped the abomination back into reality.

The elf glared at the back of the Abomination's head, his dark blue tail swaying behind it, he needed to get rid of the creature before it can cause any real damage. Fenris felt the lyrium hummed whispers, secrets, and ways to kill the creature before him. Fenris scowl deepened, the only times the lyrium ever glowed and whispered was during the battle against certain creatures he never faced but outside of combat – it never happened outside of combat. Fenris tried to dismiss the whispers, but they continued to persist.

The Gehenna Prince is an only half demon. The lyrium hummed, which means he is also half human and much easier to kill. All you have to do is destroy his heart, shatter and rip it apart. Then he dies and goes to where all demons go – the Fade. Gehenna…Hell…the Underworld…but be warned. Destroying him means destroying all of the Assiah…For the prophecy has spoken that the Demon King – Satan…The Fallen One…Witch master…The Darkness – son who bears his cursed Blue Flames will take his place and force Assiah and Gehenna to be one… The whispers intensified as Fenris relented and listened to the information. He has heard these terms repeated to him over time and accepted it as demons calling their realm something else. Fenris was about to continue his train of thought when his name was called out by Aveline. His head shot up he saw they were already at the keep and the two ahead of him stared.

"What?" Fenris asked in his usual brooding tone but he glared at the Abomination, and the creature lips thinned as he stares back. The look in his eyes was telling him that he heard what the lyrium hummed in its strange song and that almost seemed impossible until he remembered when Justice briefly took over their warden. How he said the lyrium sings and what it says that Fenris realized that creatures of the Fade could understand its detached properties and its humming.

"I'm going to give my orders real quick so stay out here with Rin until I get back." Fenris knew that tone of voice she was using. It's the authoritative type that is daring you to do something with already in place consequences but much more heavily than the ones Hawke has presented. Fenris sneered as she left the two sat in the intense silence that even Nature didn't dare to break. That is until the abomination turned to look at him.

"Just say it!" he stated in an agitated tone. Fenris head snapped towards him, and the two had their glaring contest. The lines on his face didn't show any anger but annoyance as if he knows what is going on but prefers someone to say it rather than beating around the bush. "For fuck's sakes if you don't like me or something just fucking say it!" the abomination gestured. "Don't fucking stand there and throw a damn fit or glare at me just fucking say it!"

Fenris ultimately turns to face him, his fingers itching just to rip out the abomination's heart. "I don't trust you." He says and saw a spark of pain in those soul-capturing cobalt blue orbs. "I hate everything that deals with magic and demons and you are one of the things I hate the most so continue your little act all you want, but I see right through you." Then there was a flicker of anger.

" ** _ACT_**?" his demon voice slipped in a little as the blue flames started to ignite in patches on his shoulders. "There is no  ** _act_**!" the intensity in the air filled and the guards at present shifted uneasily. They looked at each other in question to see if they'll be able to break the fight between the two apart. "Besides what do I gain from fucking lying?" his pupil turned into red diamonds again, and Fenris breath hitched as he stared deeply into the emotional being.

"All demons take pleasure in lying, deceiving and whatever else they do as long as it harms their victim and if they get access to our world and are no different." Fenris said through clench teeth, "They promise power to those who have magical capabilities and force them to do blood magic! You're no different from the demons that made Malifcars sacrifice people to gain power!" The two were in each other faces, but neither of them made a move to harm each other physically. The abomination cursed blue flames started spreading, and Fenris felt his lyrium humming in panic, but he paid no mind to the warnings. The argument was about to turn into a fight, but Aveline interfered by breaking them apart.

The Abomination had growled before it forced itself to back away further and turn around. It heaved a deep breath and let it out slowly as it started from ten even with each exhale. As it did this, the creature stepped away with its tail low to the ground and fluffed out like a cat would when they feel threatened.

"Fenris." Aveline started, and he glared at her, "Would it kill you to keep your hate in check?" it would actually. She then turned and approached the Abomination when it appeared calmer and talked to him in whispered voices and when he let out a deep exhale it nodded before the two returned near Fenris. "Alright, let us get this patrol done and without any more hostilities from either of you." The two males nodded to her, and they followed her.

The day patrol had no problems, but as soon they turned into one of the empty ally's large spiders jumped the group. The three paused as the massive swarm hissed of them and surrounded them, their thoraxes twitched and their long legs tense.

"What are these things doing in the city?" Fenris growled, his hand reaching for his sword and unsheathing it, the Abomination is anxious, and his cobalt eyes bounced from each giant arachnid. Aveline unsheathed her sword and shield and waited for the giant arachnids to attack, but they stood their ground.

"Now there is no need for violence!" a cheerful voice called, and the three turned to see a male walk out into the open behind the giant spiders. His messy hair is the color of a spider web as his eyes flickered into an insect-like one before shifting back into its radioactive green. He wore a black suit with a tie that matched his eye color and white coat that waved slightly from the wind. The male wasn't human; all of them can feel the demonic energy coming off of him. "Oh, my apologies; I'm sure all of you are confused. An engaging personality trait I learned from you mortals." He appeared to blabber, "An excellent defense mechanism your kind has, it relaxes the muscle yet it keeps you alert in case of any threat and the hormones it releases helps keep your mind distracted from any incoming pain but sadly only the first three blows before the mind registers what's going on."

O.O

Rin blinked as he watched the male – or well demon pace back and forth as he blabbered on about the pros and cons of confusion. The spiders continued to make hisses that the half-breed twitched, he understood their; language pretty clearly since it echoed in his head. The other male paused and looked directly at him

"You can understand them, can't you?" he asked with what seems to appear with pure delight and joy. "Very few have been selected to understand the complexities of the insect language; those that were very part of their swarm and can command them and learn all of the secrets they learned." Rin flinched. If his brother were here, then he would be taken the initiative to get them out of this situation. "Oh, I'm blabbering again." He caught himself when the spider on his shoulder hissed many angry words at him. "I was so distracted that I forgot to introduce myself." Once again, his full creepy, happy induce smile is in place.

"I am Beelzebub, The demon king of insects." His eyes then landed on Rin. "And one of Dear little Rin's older half-brothers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Blue flames: Varric's nickname for Rin Okumura.
> 
> 2\. Rin's Nicknames for Characters of DA2
> 
> Varric: Pygmy – derogatory noun, a very small person, animal or thing.
> 
> Isabela: Succubus – Rin has finally caught on Isabela provocative and sexual innuendos and as deemed her Succubus in disguise in order to protect what left of his own humanity.
> 
> Sebastian: Aria – Rin has studied a bit in the classes of exorcist and he see's Sebastian as an Aria more than a Dragoon due to the priest chanting and chantry insight for people who are going through troubling times.
> 
> Aveline: Valkyrie (Suggested by Esprgirl) in Norse Mythology, a Valkyrie is a female warrior commanded by Freya that takes worthy warriors that died in battle after they have been selected by Odin himself.
> 
> Hawke:
> 
> Merrill:
> 
> Fenris: Ōkami - Japanese:大神?, literally "great god", "great spirit" or "wolf" if written as狼
> 
> Carver:
> 
> Anders: Cleric – In RPG games the Cleric/Medic are classified as the healers of the group, which when I play the game Anders is always the healer in my group for DA2.
> 
> Justice: Arthur (suggested by twilightnite13)


	8. More Questions

_ Thoughts _

**_ Demon/Spirits Talking _ **

_ Lyrium Talking _

** Rin's Demon half speaking out loud/ _Rin's Demon half speaking through mental link_ **

 

The Lowtown citizens pushed through the heat and the heavy smell of alcohol, and it's normal for them that the smell is almost unnoticeable. However, there is something else that is slowly overriding the natural smells and causing many Lowtown citizens to choke or a cough. It's pungent with a sharp bitterness that forces many females to spray their cheap performs on themselves to rid that horrifying smell, but over time that tartness turned sweet and caused those urchins to wander towards the source. A small boy found the source and blinded by the horror of the corpses that are mangled into odd positions.

His screams caused the patrolling guards to run to him, and then they saw it; the throne of corpses and insects. One guard quickly moved to report the crime scene, and soon the entire area was blocked off with only the City Guards, and Templar's coming in or out. One scout was barely got three steps in before she was forced to take off her helmet and throw up because of the rotting sight and pungent smell it gave off. Cullen stared at the thrown with disgust, he forced himself to study it and get near it but as soon as he did he felt the foul magic around it. Quickly backing up Cullen coughed and looked away just in time to see Hawke walking in with three other companions.

Hawke's face scrunched up at sight, pausing intermediate step and he sniffed a little bit more and looked around; he looked like he was about to ask a question but stopped himself when he saw the throne of corpses. Hawke gave a shiver at the sight of ripped flesh and broken bone with maggots swarming any open wound. Coagulated blood appeared to be splattered all over the area, but Hawke can tell whoever or whatever did this had an artist's hand.

His eyebrows furrowed as he approached the throne, he shivered from the aura that surrounded the throne. Hawke stepped closer to the point where his boots nearly touched one of the extended fingers and closed his eyes; he allowed his magic to ignite outward before connecting with the dark aura and Hawke had to force himself to not to collapse on his knees or flee.

The atmosphere was dense and smooth like any demon Hawke has ever had an encounter with, but there was no temptation of power or desire just…curiosity. The aura appeared to analyze everything it came into contact with, and it didn't hesitate to jump onto Hawke's presence. Hawke let out a shuddering breath as the demonic presence takes apart his celestial being with calculating fingers; it delved into every crack and rubbed over every surface it came into contact. It gauges for any reaction and a few times Hawke did react with his Force or Elemental magic, and it appeared to purr at his reactions as it let him go even though its curiosity wasn't satiated, but it continued to have a watchful presence.

Hawke forces himself to step away, and he felt someone on his side to assist him, look up with dull eyes, he saw Sebastian's worried expression. "Are you okay?" he asked hesitantly and slowly let go when Hawke regained his footing and strength. The Archer took out a piece of cloth and wiped the sweat that is crawling down his face.

"I…I don't know…" Hawke said and looked back at the throne only to see the bodies have scattered with a mixture of scorch marks and sheets of ice on it. Hawke swallowed as the other two companions approached him and Cullen quickly engaged in conversation, angry of the evidence being disturbed. Hawke slowly gathered his thoughts before appearing professional and giving the corpses scattering glances. He barely paid attention to the words his companions or the Templar said, but he trembled when he felt that peculiar presence again. Hawke turned towards it and glared in the direction.

"Hawke?" Merrill timidly asked and touched his shoulder to get a response. Everyone flinched when he bolted and stared in shock. "Hawke?!" Merrill shouted and gave chase; Sebastian excused them and followed as well as Varric; cursing so many colorful words about long legs.

O.O

Rin sneered, and his hand instinctively gripped the handle on his sword; his body ready to spring to attack without hesitance. He let out a growl at the demon before him when Beelzebub responded with his slightly tilted to the left and a small smile settled on his face. Rin was about to attack, regardless if he could draw his sword or not but something tugged him back, and Rin saw a hint of flames on his forearms and shoulders.

**_ "Don't" _ **  A feminine voice called out and Rin halted. He blinked as he was pulled back by Aveline whose sword already drawn; he stood behind the two warriors and repeatedly blinks, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Why are you here demon?" Aveline asked in a stern voice, but Rin could tell there was a hint of hesitance in it. Her body was tense, and she looks at each of the spiders that also posed themselves for a fight. Beelzebub gave a blank look and slowly blinked, each time his eyes changed between vibrant insect eyes and radioactive green.

"Hmm; this is interesting," Beelzebub stated absently, completely ignoring Aveline. He flicked out his tongue a few times as if the air was a solid, sweet treat for him to savor. "It seems someone has tripped my trap~," he said in a giddy voice; a broad smile is settling his features to show his sharp teeth.

"Trap?" Rin repeated, and his eyes were going wide as his tail fell far too close to the ground.

"Don't make that expression, the trap I set won't cause any harm; the subject will feel uncomfortable for a while but no harm has come to him," Beelzebub assured, but the trio will take his word with a grain of salt. "Besides, I was rather curious about this Hawke character." Silence and Rin felt the flames collecting more on his shoulders. He wanted to charge forward, but some invisible force kept pulling him, restraining him from doing something rash.

**_ "Calm down, and you can't rush forward." _ **  Rin shivered at the voice, something deep inside told him to trust this voice, and so he did. He breathed a couple of deep breaths to help calm himself, and he took another look at his surroundings. Rin knew they're at a disadvantage and pondered as to why the Demon King didn't attack them.  ** _"Good, you see it as well."_**  The feminine voice appeared again, and Rin can feel the vibrations resonating off the grip of his sword.  ** _" He has no intention of fighting or harming us, let us listen to what he has to say and measure his threat from there, Watashi no Tamashī."_**

"You haven't answered Valkyrie question," Rin asked, deciding to examine the voice later. Beelzebub turned his attention into the hybrid, "Why are you here?" Beelzebub kept his smile, and his eyes gleamed with unknown intent.

"I think it's rather obvious little brother," Rin growled.

"I am not your little brother!" he shouted but the flames kept him in place, giving a calming presence to help his distraught emotions.

"But you are, even if it's our father's blood is the only thing connecting us." Beelzebub said with the wave of his hand, "but to answer your question." He gave another tilt of his head, "there is much reason as to why I'm here…satisfying my ever-growing curiosity of you mortals," Fenris and Aveline glared at the demon harder, "Seeing the evolution of my beloved children," the spiders hissed in the pleasure of his words. "But I guess the most important reason is that I was tasked to bring you to our nest in Gehenna." His eyes gleamed even more. In one brief second, he moved far too fast for their eyes to keep up with his movement and he was standing in front of Rin; far too close for his comfort.

Beelzebub easily reached out a hand and touched Rin's Dark blue hair. A small smile graced his features and a longing in his eyes, and his fingers brushed the younger demon's scalp causing Rin to freeze as his heart pounded in his chest. "I could just quickly nab ya' and leave through a Gehenna's gate, but I know that is useless." The two warriors turned and swung their swords and Rin that have snapped from his stupor and attacked the Demon King.

Beelzebub chuckled as he moved from the spot and back to his original place and watched in amusement as two swords clashed onto a sheathed one. The three-blink where their weapons connected and quickly drew their weapons back and focused back onto Beelzebub. Rin let out a shuddering breath, his free hand shaking from fear touched the top of his head where he could still feel the tingling sensation of his older half brother's digits.

**_ "Shhh, Watashi no Tamashī." _ **  The voice said in a melodic tone; the calming, warm presence of his fire helped relaxed him.  ** _" He isn't going to cause you harm, and he is merely acting on familial instinct as are we. Just relax and don't do anything brash."_** Rin inhaled, moving his free hand to grip the handle of his sword better. The shaking slowly stopped as he let out another long exhale.

"What did you do to Hawke?" Rin finally asked, his flames barely able to keep his muscles from tensing.

"As I stated before, I did nothing that would cause him any harm," Beelzebub said, and Fenris snorted.

"And we are to believe what you have to say demon?" Fenris practically snarled, and Beelzebub eyes flickered to him; taking in the brooding elf before a mischievous smirk graced his features. "What did you do to Hawke Abomination?" This cause the Demon King to frown and glare at Fenris; a sort of dislike shown clearly in his expression and to say for a being that smiles and seems rather giddy appears frightening with a frown marring his lips.

"Abomination?" he growled those words, "I am nothing like those mindless creatures that have lost all their common sense." He snarled and some of his presences pulsed with anger. "Do not mistake me, Rin or any other of my siblings or children as one those fiendish criminals that voluntarily broken several of our laws." He gave Fenris another scan, "I have been respectable enough  ** _slave_** ," Rin flinched at that word and carefully watched Fenris to make sure he didn't lash out irrationally, "and I've been honest with you." Beelzebub said, and Rin couldn't help but nod, he was unable to detect any form of deception from him.

"But if you want to know all I did was left a piece of my print behind on a couple of distasteful corpses. My magical imprint felt your Champion own magical essences looking over it and well…" a small smile formed on his lips, and the giddy excitement returned tenfold, "Let's just say that is left a taste of something that's better than sex." He stated with the lick of his lips. Rin blinked and tilted his head.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Rin asked in an innocent voice and looked between Aveline and Fenris; Beelzebub blinked before muttering something about strangling Samuel. Rin opened his mouth to repeat the question and flinched when Beelzebub snapped back with his answer.

"I'll explain when you're older!" He said with what sounded was an awkward tone. "But for now," Beelzebub started and pivoted on his feet "I will take my leave." He stated, and the spiders began to move. "Oh right, I almost forgot. "Looking over his shoulder towards Fenris, "If you want to feel free and unchained, your old master is I town." With that his solid form split into what seems to be a massive swarm of flies and left. When the swarm left their sight, they heard a collect of footsteps and turned to see Hawke rush into the area.

O.O

Hawke felt fear coursing through him, and it was the same feeling he had when he thought he had lost his brother to the Darkspawn or when he was searching for his mother. When he saw Aveline and Fenris's weapons drawn and Rin's beautiful blue flames out in the open, he couldn't help the rush of relief that coursed through him. Hawke kept moving towards them, noting the lack of corpses or the missing demonic presence from earlier.

"Hawke-"The Nephilim started the flames haven't bothered to diminish. Hawke didn't allow the other to continue as he quickly pulled the teenager into his arms; the flames sputtered as if it was shocked at the action before it slowly vanishes from existence. Rin froze in his arms, his emotions rolling off into Hawke's embrace of the recent events.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a soothing voice, one hand moving up to thread his fingers into soft, silky locks. Rin let out a shuddering breath, he gripped Hawke's clothing even tighter and tried to let the other's presence calm.

"No…" The teenager honestly answered and trembled. Hawke looked at Aveline and received a nod that she was okay but when he looked at Fenris he received nothing but a disgruntled look. Either from whatever was here before Hawke came rushing in or the way he was holding onto Rin as if he was his lover; no one knows. Hawke let out a sigh at Fenris reaction and no doubt he will hear the other's worried thoughts over the matter.

Hawke didn't say anything but kept threading his fingers in Rin's hair and felt the tense muscles relaxed underneath him; Rin's tail wave around at the feeling of Hawke's blunt nails scratching his scalp that caused shivers to course through him. Fenris sneered at the display and began to walk away, "I'm leaving." He grunted and kept walking, ignoring everyone's worried looks and shouts for him to come back.

Varric scratched the back of his head, "What did you drag us into this time Hawke?" he muttered and looked at the Champion in worry.

O.O

Beelzebub hummed at the display before him, and his insect eyes looked over each different detail that is going on before him. The Demon King did his fair share of studying everyone that was left in charge to watch over his little brother but what stumped him the most was Hawke. This human male was an enigma to him; no matter how much information he uncovered he was left with even more questions – not that Beelzebub minds.

For one thing, when he entered this world he felt a powerful magical residue in the air as if another hybrid waltz in and change the direction of fate. But he could tell Hawke isn't a hybrid; there was no distinctive tail or horns or anything that marked him as being part of one of his sibling's kingdoms – so why? Why is it that this human wields such unimaginable power in his fingertips?

Beelzebub didn't know what to feel. Should he be angry at the man that is courting a kit that hasn't even gone through his first heat? Should he be ecstatic about finding something that would curb his boredom for an unknown amount of time? Should he be worried that this mortal could be robust enough to kill generals of his father's legions? Too many emotions bubbled in him, and he is left even more stumped than before, but for now, he has to wait for Oleander to return to him until then he will make sure his little brother still has his innocence intact until his first heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Blue flames: Varric's nickname for Rin Okumura.
> 
> 2\. Rin's Nicknames for Characters of DA2
> 
> Varric: Pygmy – derogatory noun, a very small person, animal or thing.
> 
> Isabela: Succubus – Rin has finally caught on Isabela provocative and sexual innuendos and as deemed her Succubus in disguise in order to protect what left of his own humanity.
> 
> Sebastian: Aria – Rin has studied a bit in the classes of exorcist and he see's Sebastian as an Aria more than a Dragoon due to the priest chanting and chantry insight for people who are going through troubling times.
> 
> Aveline: Valkyrie (Suggested by Esprgirl) in Norse Mythology, a Valkyrie is a female warrior commanded by Freya that takes worthy warriors that died in battle after they have been selected by Odin himself.
> 
> Hawke:
> 
> Merrill: Glaistig (suggested by Bob is Life) from Scottish folklore. She is sometimes portrayed as benevolent and in others malevolent. She is a type of fuath. Often portrayed as a half-women half-goat another name she goes by is The Green Lady.
> 
> Fenris: Ōkami - Japanese:大神?, literally "great god", "great spirit" or "wolf" if written as狼
> 
> Carver:
> 
> Anders: Cleric – In RPG games the Cleric/Medic are classified as the healers of the group, which when I play the game Anders is always the healer in my group for DA2.
> 
> Justice: Arthur (suggested by twilightnite13)


	9. Alone

_Thoughts_

**_Half-Demon/Spirits Talking_ **

_Lyrium Talking_

** Rin's Half-Demon half speaking out loud (Think of it like possession)/ _Rin's Half-Demon half speaking through the mental link_ **

Chapter Eight: Alone

Three years in the little shamble called an Estate, Fenris has learned a lot while being on edge. Many sleepless nights he listened to the lyrium on his skin whispering secrets to him and sometimes the dreams and sins of those around him. Sometimes, he would break even more furniture; the chairs would get thrown around as well the tables to prevent the growing madness of his lust and thirst for revenge, but now he suddenly feels oh so tired from it. He thought that Denarius has given up and that he can finally learn to live without so much hate that festers inside of him, but he was wrong.

Even when Aveline has given him a report of her findings, he was content to learn the state of his sister and confront her – possibly with Hawke by his side to provide him with guidance and support. But the Demon kings' words echoed fiercely in his head, and it fueled his paranoia to a sickening level. So, he had Aveline look for other names, and though he was thankful she didn't question it; he still wanted her to know what she was doing. It would take a few days until one of the names matched and Fenris couldn't help the twitch of his fingers that desired to be buried deep in his old master's chest.

The white-haired Elf contemplated how to handle this situation, confront his old master alone? No, that was foolish, and he would be captured or killed. Ask Hawke? The best option but Hawke tends to bring certain companions with him that would conflict morale between everyone. Fenris paced for what seems like hours until he concluded. Fenris would go to Hawke's Estate, and if the Mage isn't there, then he would face his old master alone. With that he left the Estate in a poor state, the ghost of his past seemingly staying in there until he returns to face them once more.

The walk to Hawke's Estate wasn't far, but he couldn't help but feel his nerves getting the best of him as he approached the door, his heart pounded, and for a moment Fenris wished Hawke wasn't there to face him in this state. After all the recent development has their friendship bordering on shattering into a rivalry that would cause many arguments. The Elf leaned his head against the door and sighed, the lyrium on his skin hummed, and it murmured about Hawke – The Champion, a Mage. Fenris may not have positive interactions with Mages but even he can tell Hawke isn't another Denarius or a weak-willed Mage that dabbles in blood magic; The Champion was kind, respectful and tried to lend his assistance. Sometimes he was snarky and sometimes he was harsh, but it entirely depends on the situation. Hawke had his charms, and Fenris didn't know how to handle his interest when the lyrium spoke of how he desired him romantically. Every flirt Fenris tries to wave it off, every promise to be there Fenris attempted to see a lie, but it was impossible. Then the day the escaped slave faced one of many bitter pills he lashed out at Hawke and crushed his heart. The sad expression given didn't stop his torrent of emotions, but Fenris later found he receives no satisfaction from it.

After that day, Fenris didn't find it in himself to approach Hawke and apologize for what he said; he didn't deserve Hawke's absolution for the Elf's cruelty. Later he found Anders being around Hawke even more, it was apparent the Mage desired the Grand Champion, and it made Fenris sick to his stomach – even Isabela found it disturbing between all their emotions. But Anders has flaws; he wasn't benevolent like Hawke, he possessed with a spirit of Justice or one that been twisted into vengeance. Fenris watched as that budding relationship spiraled out of control with Anders leaving Hawke heartbroken, and for a while, the Mage appeared dispassionate. That is until a Demon was placed under their watch. Fenris gritted his teeth and lifted his head off the door, raising a fist he bangs the door releasing some of his frustrations.

He stood there as the lyrium mutterings shifted about the 'Nephilim' and frankly Fenris couldn't bring himself to listen. The creature residing in Hawke's Estate is an Abomination, and it must die, or something bad will happen, Fenris been trying to find out what's its plan was, but it's so hard when everyone falls for such a blatant act it puts up. Fenris didn't notice when the locks on the door unclicked but he did snap out of his violent torrent of thoughts when the door swung open to reveal the Abomination blinking in surprise to him.

"Ōkami?" the Nephilim said in surprise, and Fenris just stood there. He hated that nickname the Abomination decided to call him – he didn't know what it means, and frankly, Fenris didn't care he wants it to stop calling him that. He hated how Hawke thinks it's necessary to dress the thing up as if it's a person that needs pampering, how the Champion nearly gives all his attention and time to it like – Fenris swallows. Fenris is oblivious to some things, but he isn't oblivious to when Hawke falls in love. The Warrior noticed the signs way before anyone else did, the abundance of gifts and flirts, the patients – no, Fenris will not allow Hawke to be used by this thing before him.

"Where's Hawke, Abomination?" the Nephilim's eye twitches and it frowns at him, the door all the way open to show the interior hallway of the Estate. Its tail stayed low to the ground, fluffed out in anticipation of a threat.

"My name is Rin, Ōkami." It growled and crossed its arms, "Hawke isn't here right now, you just missed him. Left not even ten minutes ago." Fenris heart sinks, it seems the decision has already been made. "He went out to get some house supplies; you can wait for ins- hey! Where are you going?!" Fenris turned around to leave, but he felt his arm being grabbed and yanked back. The lyrium glowed, and Fenris lifted a fist, ready to kill the Abomination at the doorway. But before he can follow through his decision, the other used its superior strength to pull him inside the Estate and slams the door shut then turns around and crossing its arms once more.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight. I know you hate my guts and all, but if you're thinking of doing something stupid, then you have another thing coming. Now then, you can tell me what is bothering you, or you can sit your happy ass on that bench over there and wait for Hawke to return. Either way, I'm not letting you out." The Abomination said, its tail swayed a bit. The soul piercing cobalt blue orbs glared right through Fenris causing shivers to crawl down his spine.

"I don't have time for this," Fenris muttered, his muscle tensing as the lyrium starts to glow and hum once more and the Abomination can tell that if it didn't tread carefully, then there will be blood and destruction.

"Well I do, and I can make time for you Ōkami so please, try to speak to me or be patient." The two stood there, and Fenris weighed his options carefully. If he waited, then Denarius will know something is up and retreat making Fenris once again wait or hunt the bastard himself down once more. But going alone is suicidal, and there is no guarantee that Fenris will be victorious at the end of this, not only this he doesn't know how powerful the creature is before him and explaining to Hawke about the injuries and the mess from their fight wouldn't bode well on either party.

"Denarius is back." Fenris decided to say, and the Demon blinks before scratching the back of his head.

"Who?" Then all chaos ensued.

"Who?! You're a Demon! You should know everyone's secrets and their past! All their desires and sins! You sho-"

"For the last time I'm a half-breed!" it shouted. "I don't have those abilities because I'm still part human! I have limitations and weakness like any other human! I don't know if I'll have a Demon lifespan or a mortal one so stop painting me like every other Demon you've faced!" Fenris flinched at that. "For fuck sakes what do I need to do to prove it to you that I'm nothing like them?!" it shouted. Its eyes gave an eerie glow, and for a moment its pupils turned red and became slits. "Every time I try to have a decent fucking conversation with you, you start throwing a hissy fit as if you're some violent toddler having a tantrum!" the Demon growled and took what looked like a threatening posture towards the Elf. "For once Talk to me because frankly, I'm tired of this bias shit you're doing." Silence filled the hallway and Fenris swallowed.

"Fine." He conceded for now. "I'll tell you." Then Fenris proceeded to tell the Demon his life story, of how he received his markings and the torture of his master and his apprentice. The Abomination's expression went through several stages; understanding, heartbroken, sadness and sometimes it twitched as if it wanted to hug the white-haired Warrior. In the end, it nodded its' head frantically in understanding.

"Okay, now I understand your personality a little better then." It stood there thinking, "Hawke won't be back until he's finished getting supplies and that won't be until supper time." It started to pace; it's tail swaying around.

"I can handle this also-" The creature turned around and glared at the Elf as if he was insane.

"Fuck no! I'm not trusting you to go out alone on this." It narrowed its eyes in thought until it snapped its fingers with a bright smile. It's a wonder how this creature can shift between moods so fast. "I'll assist you!"

"What?" Fenris blinks.

"I'll help you. That way you won't go off alone on this suicidal quest by yourself, and we get to know each other better." Fenris rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "It's an innovative idea."

"This will only end in disaster." he huffed in annoyance. However, now that Fenris thought about it, it's a promising idea. He'll have back up and an effective way to get rid of the Demon. If asked, Denarius last ditch effort cast one last powerful attack and said abomination would have dived in front of the attack to protect Fenris – only it was so severely injured that the Abomination's healing won't save him. "Very well then, we should move before Denarius can suspect anything."

"Right! Let me get my sword!" The Abomination ran further into the house, and Fenris sighed. The white-haired Elf needs to be careful if he wanted to end up victorious with his revenge fulfilled and one less Demon to worry about, the thing ran back to Fenris as it strapped its weapon to its waist and the two left through the door. Fenris lead the two-person party and the Demon trailing behind him, thankfully following in silence as they made their trip to Lowtown. Fenris stops to look at the map to find the best route to the home Denarius is using, and the Demon walks to one of the merchants. The thing applies its gold; the abomination bought some potions and bandages he thought would benefit them in their quest. After the transactions, the two set off to the building the Denarius lived by only to see two guards outside the premises.

Fenris would have waltz up to them and slaughtered them like the animals they are, but the Abomination wanted to figure out a way to get around them with less bloodshed – none if it has his way. The creature had a thoughtful look and Fenris can practically hear it thinking as the lyrium on his skin burned even more as the whispering grew even louder. Was it almost deafening until he was pulled back to reality by his…comrade? Nuisances?

"I have a plan." The thing says with a bright smile and Fenris could only stare at it. Usually, when Hawke says this line and tells everyone the plan, it goes off the rails immediately when he goes questioning people just to be attacked by a large group of them shortly after.

"A plan?"

"Yes…A plan." It said and went towards the door. Fenris blinks and watches as the abomination started talking to the guards. It was a couple of minutes while one of the guards began laughing out loud and reached out to take the Abomination hostage and bring him to their master. The next thing that happened caused Fenris to blink a couple of times, the younger male retaliated by taking the guards arm and twisting it and using it to keep the first one down. Before the second one can even unsheathe his sword and he is kicked in the jaw and Fenris watched him go limp before collapsing, and the abomination turned its attention back to the first one and rabbit punched him. Again, the guard went limp – no doubt unconscious.

Fenris came out from his hiding spot and looked at the unconscious guards and then back at the individual that he is relying on during this quest. The Demon is currently going through their pockets, boots and all before he took out a set of keys with a victorious smile.

"That was your plan?" Fenris asked, and the creature rolled his eyes. He then squatted to pick up one of the unconscious guards and proceeded to drag him over to a hiding spot. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding them." It simply answered, "What? Do you seriously think no one would notice two heavily armed men laying on the floor and won't either take advantage of it or get one of Valkyrie's guards to inspect it?" After the second guard was hidden, he approached the door and proceeded to use each key on the bronze ring to see which one would open it. "Or Templar's considering what I am? It's bad enough I can hear them trash talk Hawke from the Estate- "Fenris looks at him with a frown. To hear that from a long distance? Spies would be trying to kill him for such secret or to gain such ability. Especially those from Tevinter. Fenris shivered at the thought of what kind of damage any Tevinter Magistrate can do if they got their hands-on whatever secrets this Demon has, especially if one can become a Demon.

Fenris turned his head to glare at the door to his old master's hiding place and pondered the next step. They can't just walk in, and no telling what they will face and from Hawke usual entrance being the front door caused Fenris to look for another entry point. However, the thing decides to use the key to open the front door and looks at him expectantly, and Fenris stood there. Glaring at the creature and pondered if it is trying to get him killed. If so then it's not doing a decent job, the Elf can tell that the thing won't budge and has taken full reigns of the mission, so Fenris plays along and follows. Keeping his ears and eyes sharp for anything out of place the two-surprising made it further into the estate.

Then the thing stopped and pressed itself against the wall and peaked its head around a corner. Fenris stopped he can hear a group of guards talking. He couldn't make out the words, but the way his companion tensed couldn't be right. The Demon then turned around a look of fear didn't sit well with Fenris gut. He was then grabbed on the wrist and was being pulled towards the exit.

"What is- "he quietly hissed out, but the Demon kept pulling him.

"We have to go!" the Demon quietly muttered. "Hawke's in- "then arches of electricity danced around them causing both to react violently. The Demon lets went of Fenris wrist and moved slightly to avoid a broad arc of electricity. Fenris lyrium glowed brightly from the amount of magic around him, and it nearly felt like it was burning his skin as he managed to move around the arches only to realize that they fell right into a trap. Fenris sneered, and the Demon looked around to find the source to see several guards surrounding them. Then the slow clapping echoed throughout the room, and the two turned towards the cause.

O.O

Rin pondered during the entirety of this mission if it was a good idea for them to go by themselves. Despite the story, Ōkami has told him, the Half-Demon would've been happy to wait with the white-haired Elf until Hawke returned but no. The brooding male has a death wish, now the two of them are in a freaky mansion that smelled of rotten blood and death, surrounded by guards that Rin questions if even half of them are still alive and an old guy with a beard wearing a dress taunting them. After the clapping the soon-to-be adult mind started to wonder during the man's spiel, he reflected the course of actions they took before switching over to what he should cook for dinner when he gets back to the Estate with a brooding Elf in tow.

His series of scattered thoughts were interrupted as he was elbowed, flinching Rin glared at the Elf as he rubbed the sore spot. "What?" he muttered as he glanced between the Crossdresser and brooding Batman wannabe.

"Your answer." The Crossdresser said, and Rin blinks. Fuck, he didn't know he was supposed to reply or answer any question.

"Can you repeat the question?" Silence then followed, and Rin knows for sure that I wasn't a good thing whenever silence follows. Ōkami gave a hefty sigh and rubbed his face, looking even more furious than before. The Crossdresser jaw dropped at the request.

"Were you even listening?"

"Nope." Rin answered honestly, "I zoned out like not even three sentences into your monologue." Giving a shrug the teen looked at his surroundings once more, trying to get an inkling of a concept of a plan going; sometimes he wishes Yukio was here – after all his younger twin can handle these situations better than him.

"Your master must do poorly if this is how you act." The Crossdresser grumbled, and Rin narrows his eyes."

"Excuse me, Crossdresser," he growled, "I am a free individual and how I act is because of the way I was raised. No one deserves to be enslaved no matter the reason, after all, that's just inhuman." Rin growled, crossing his arms as he feels his temper starting to flare.

"These are robes given by the Tevinter Imperium; these represent my status not my taste in women's fashion. It seems Hawke isn't fit to satisfy a Demon not even one such as yourself. Don't worry I'll treat you better than that failure of a Mage, and you will get all the sacrifices you want as well as treasure and property for your nest. I'll even give you slaves for you to play with however you desire as long as I get power in exchange." The old man smiled even more, "Tevinter would love to know how a human can become a part Demon and I will have that knowledge."

Rin bristles, in his world there were two ways for a creature like him to be made – a union between a Demon and a mortal or a mortal consuming part of a Demon. Rin swallows, despite his feelings, he wasn't cruel.

"No thanks, Me and Ōkami aren't going to play along with your delusional fantasies." He watches the white-haired Elf shift into a fighting stance, one hand reaching for the handle on his sword. Rin sighed, guess he won't get any peaceful sleep anytime soon.

"That wasn't a choice." Rin wondered why he puts himself in these situations. The two moved out of the next arch of lightning only to be separated further and surrounded by guards. Rin unable to draw his sword dodges each swipe with speed and grace, his eyes narrowed in pure concentration and considering of every opponent eyes' and managing to calculate each swing of their blades. When some of the tried to close the gap, he took them out with his bare hands, and if his sensei – Shura were here, she would be proud. He hit every open in the armor and disarmed them when there was little to no risk of being stabbed by the others.

Countless unconscious warriors laid around him and Rin moved around to not trip over the bodies. But the smell of blood grew and though not rotten, the teen refuses to look to Ōkami. He knows he's the source of the fresh coppery smell plaguing the air. This moment of distraction cost Rin; he saw the blade far too late and, in an attempt, he raised an arm only to clench his teeth as the edge embedded into his skin. Blood instantly slid down his arms and further ruined his clothes, and the teen only allowed a hiss of pain to slip from his lips; the guard pulled back, surprised his weapon go through bone. The opening gave Rin enough time to knock out the guard and avoid another attack before kicking him away.

"Careful you idiots! I want him alive!" Typical bad guy mistakes. However, Rin notices more walking corpses, and soon if they don't hurry and dispatch them, they'll be over swarmed in a matter of minutes. The Half-Demon gracefully dodged a series of attacks and managed to get his sheathed blade out to stop two edges coming down. With a weapon in hand, Rin took shots at the openings in the opponent's armor, that is until the teen saw a massive blade cleave into one warrior's head. Rin stood stock still as blood sprayed everywhere and hit Rin. Ōkami didn't notice his ally's hesitation and proceeded to chop down the last handful of the Crossdresser's men before he turned his attention on the Mage. Rin snapped out of his stupor as the warrior shoved his way past him, quickly looking at the white-haired male Rin noticed something off.

The older male wasn't afraid; in fact, he is smiling as if he was – his eyes widen, and he reaches out to stop his companion.

"Ōkami wait-" he couldn't finish his sentence when the Elf stepped on a tile, and it sinks into the floor. The next thing the two know is that the gargoyle-like statues shifted and spat electricity at them. The was nowhere to dodge as it uses the blood-soaked ground to electrocute them. They couldn't scream in pain as everything seized up and Rin felt tears come to his eyes as Ōkami's tattoos glowed fiercely. He didn't know how long they were in this painful state until Ōkami collapsed first and Rin followed as his world turned black did the electricity stopped.

O.O

Hawke felt a shiver crawl up his back; the type of feeling he gets when something terrible is going to happen. Pausing his item inspection Hawke head turned to the general direction of his Estate the feeling sank even more profound. Sebastian took notice of his plight as Merrill and Anders continued their argument on the stance of Demons and stood next to him.

"Are you well my friend?" the archer asked in concern and watched the Mage quickly turn to the merchant and placed several gold pieces into her hand and promptly ran off. His three companions shouted in surprise and followed him. Many citizens moved out of his way, recognizing the urgency that the Champion displayed, and they continued pretending to be blissfully unaware of any trouble brewing.

His friends cursed behind him, curious as to how a Mage could have so much stamina to run for miles and not get tired but when they approached the Hawke estate and seeing a worried Bohdan outside the estate and waved to him when their eyes locked. Hawke slowed down to stop in front of the dwarf, and his companions nearly crawled to a stop behind him, gasping for breath.

"Master Hawke it is just terrible!" the dwarf said and handed him a folded parchment. Taking it and unfolding it Hawke blinked at the neat, bold cursive. No one came to mind when he looked over the characters, but as he reads it, the speech pattern became recognizable to a sure fiery Nephilim. Hawke read carefully, it was brief, but it portrayed the urgency very well. Hawke breathed out of his nose and lowered the parchment and turned to the archer in his party.

"Get everyone; this is an emergency." With that Sebastian left with Anders and Merrill stood there and glanced at each other with concern on their faces. Hawke marched into the building, and the two other Mages slowly followed suit. It was suffocating for Merrill and Anders to see how quiet the Champion is and to feel his magical essence making the room dropped several degrees to the point of them regarding their breath. When the other's arrived, they shivered and instantly prepared themselves for the worse but when Sebastian returned and reported he couldn't find Fenris caused Hawke's frown to deepen.

"Rin left me a note to describe what is going on." Hawke gave the note to the nearest person to him; which Aveline took to read over for any clues to have her guards to search. "Fenris old master is back in town, and for whatever fucking reason he couldn't wait on me to return home to assist him in this matter. As the note says, Rin decided to accompany Fenris on his mission to kill his old master."

"That certainly is a recipe for disaster." Varric started and turned his head to look at Hawke, "Considering how far Fenris hate is for anything magic related and us having a Nephilim put him on the edge of going Berserk. Have you seen his facial expression every time our charge's name is brought up in his presence or how his fingers twitch whenever he's in arms reach?" Varric shivered and gave a grimaced expression.

Merrill muttered harshly under her breath which caused a few heads to turn to her, "He better not harm the Nephilim. That being is practically royalty and to destroy a creature made of both the Fade and mortal is a sin for the fade creatures to hunt him, for the ancestors to cry tears of blood and for all beings to tear every realm asunder. He kills him," her expression hardens, "his life is forfeit."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Hawke said and looked at the Dalish Elf in concern and turned to the others. "First thing is that we have to minimize or prevent Denarius from escaping and find out where those two idiots are."

"That damn moron." Aveline mumbled and looked up, "Fenris asked me a few weeks ago to look into someone for him ever since our encounter with…that Tevinter woman." She took a breath and placed the paper down, "Fenris had me look into his sister to see if it's true and I thought he was going to you for assistance but after the encounter with Beelzebub, he had me looking for other names and when I told him one of the matches he went quiet. I have the address, but I doubt they're still there and if they are it may be heavily armed if the two went in and knew Fenris not subtle."

"That's a start, Aveline makes sure that no one tries to leave for anywhere Tevinter may have a foothold in. I'll need three volunteers' willing to go and get those two idiots out of trouble." Hawke said. Silence filled the room, and Varric stood up and walked up to Hawke with a slight grin on his face.

"As if I let the opportunity to rescue the brooding Elf slide by." Even though a corner of his mouth quirked a bit, Hawke can tell he is serious. "Besides, the banters between Nephilim and me are too amusing to let someone else try to Demon-nap him." With a shrug of his shoulders, he cemented his position.

"I will go as well." Aveline said with her arms crossed, "Someone needs to keep everyone out of trouble, and this is partially my fault that this has happened." She bows her head in thought then raises it, "Besides, the Guard loves Rin cooking, and his fighting methods are helpful." Then Merrill opened her mouth to speak only for Anders to cut in before she can utter a word.

"You'll need a healer; being held captive by Tevinter Mages can't be good for your health." Hawke raised an eyebrow, Anders and Fenris hated each other due to their positions on politics with Mages and Templars. To see Anders willing to rescue someone like Fenris is almost out of character but to think he is willing to help a Demon made Hawke worried a bit about his friend's mental state. With that everyone left with Merrill marching up to Anders and yanking his arm back to have a few heated words with him.

Hawke who was talking to Aveline turned his head when the two started shouted at each other causing the read head to tense. Aveline excused herself to go give out her orders before they meet up at the rendezvous point, the Champion marched to the other two Mages just in time to step between the two and prevent physical violence. He never saw Merrill so angry, and it wasn't the timid kind of aggression this was the full desire to cause physical and mental retribution.

"What is going on over here?" Hawke asked and looked between the two. Merrill utter several words in her Dalish tongue, her eyes nearly glowing with anger as she clutched her staff. Anders seemed slightly afraid at the Blood Mage, he burned somewhat and can barely detain the vengeful spirit he has trapped inside his body.

"I was asking Anders why he has taken the spot to go help you find Da'Nephilim and his Justice friend decided to answer for him," Merrill answered, and Anders looked away. Hawke eyebrows furrowed in thought and look towards Anders.

"I thought Justice, and you hated Demons, Anders." He said carefully, "Why are you two willing to help save him and Fenris?" Anders scoffed at the question and looked at Hawke.

"We do hate Demons, and even though Fenris and I stand on two separate spectrums on the political scale, we respect him as a warrior and a companion. Regardless of me not spending much time with him as you do Justice has been on edge since his arrival." Anders shuffled a bit, his eyes glancing around as if some form of abomination would pop out. "Since that Templar and Mage incident at my clinic Justice has been nagging me to keep close tabs on him as well as his mental state of being."

That sounds…concerning.

"When I asked him why he cared he…he brought of some terrifying things about him and what would happen if she would perish under our watch." Anders looks at him. "Look Hawke I know Fenris, and I have been terrible to you in romance but understand that this is Nephilim isn't someone you want to be tangled. His lineage is powerful Demons that even frightens Justice and that powerful trace of magic we felt with that body of corpses nearly forced Justice to the surface."

"Anders, I understand the risk, but my love life has nothing to do with the mere fact-"

"He is the Prince of all Demons Hawke." Anders interrupted and looked at his confused expression.

"Of what sin?" Merrill asked and looked at him with wide eyes. If the sins have Princes that would explain the keen interest, they've taken upon him, but that doesn't tell why several different Demons want to drag him back to their realm.

"He's not a Prince of any sin." Anders fist clench and unclenched. "He is the Prince of all Demons, the heir to his father's throne. Hawke," Anders trembled, "if he perishes there will be war and not just between Templars and Mages but the end of the world kind of war. The apocalypse kind of war. That's why I need to go, Merrill has no experience with healing, and neither do you, I need to be there to prevent him from dying if his wounds are severe."

"How did – "Hawke stopped talking and went over several things about the Nephilim in his mind, the report from Aveline on her experiences with one of the proclaimed Demon Kings 'Beelzebub' and how shaken his charge look. Hawke can still feel that powerful presence in the city and even though he has found no bodies doesn't mean the Demon has taken to the Mages to gather recruits. And if this 'Beelzebub' is one of his charges older brothers who to say he doesn't have more siblings that are willing to tear worlds asunder for him. "We need to find him and pull every single resource we have. We don't have time to waste."

He can't afford to waste time or ponder on this. Besides he needed to have a conversation with Rin to find what kind of ground they're on but some part of him also wanted to know if he has a chance, a chance to be with a beautiful creature that defies everything the Chantry and he has raised on. Merrill and Anders left without another word, and Hawke is gone to prepare and plan his attack. When the time came, he left for the Hangman and saw his three companions standing there waiting for him. He knew Isabella is already inside due to her sleeping there and will keep an eye out for the target as well as trouble. Hawke took a breath and stepped inside the tavern.

O.O

Everything hurt, and he could hardly move, letting out a groan Rin opens his eyes to find that he is in the dungeon. Shifting slightly, he noticed his arms are numb; looking up he sees them shackled by large iron cuffs to the wall. Rin tugged on the cuffs and was surprised to see he couldn't snap out of them, that is he noticed something around his neck that fit too snuggly to his skin. Shifting a bit to feel for the object around his neck he became confused before becoming a little angry,

"Who the fuck collars a person?!" He shouted out and flinched when his voice cracks a bit. Scanning his cell, he notices it was big enough to hold a lot of people and turning his head he sees Ōkami chained similarly. His shout woke up the Elf and Rin watched the Elf do the same thing he did not even a minute ago except the entire shouting part of it. The brooding Elf glanced around and locked eyes with him with an unsettling frown on his face.

"Morning sunshine." Rin said to break the uncomfortable silence, "How was the entire revenge plan going?"

"This is your fault." Rin blinks at the claim and sneered.

"How the fuck is this my fault?!" he shouted and watched the Elf eye twitches. The two glared at each other as the argument started. The two slung insults at each other and Rin couldn't help but feel as if he was arguing with Bon again. The Half-Demon closes his eyes and saw his little brothers face, Shura's and every one of his friends and then the loneliness finally hit. He missed his home and wanted to be back there, but this place had been more accepting of what he is, and it sometimes hurts. Some of Hawke's companions remind him too much of his friends, and he misses them so much; gritting his teeth, Rin looks away from the Elf and glares out of his cell.

It was one thing he couldn't draw his sword out of it sheathes because he still had access to his powers but to be unable to feel his flames, his strength. His senses even feel like they've dulled so much that he feels like he has gone blind, deaf and numb. Even now he is having a hard time focusing on the Elf's insults as they become muffled. Closing his eyes and leaning his head back to focus on something, when he opened them his vision is a little clearer. Blinking a few times to keep that clear image, he then started to keep his breathing even and heartbeat calm.

"Abomination!" His attention snapped to his cell companion.

"huh?" he replied with limited brain power, in fact now that he thought about it he feels tired and could use a nap.

"I've been yelling at you, and you haven't replied." The Elf surmised and looked closely at him, actually taking in his appearance, "What is happening to you? You're paler than a corpse and unfocused."

"Don' 'now." Rin words slurred a bit, and he closed his mouth. He sensed danger but couldn't surmise what but the collar around his neck feels more cumbersome than before and his limbs are weak. Then the gate opened, and the old man wearing the dress from earlier walked in with two Demons following him. Rin conjured his best glare, but it probably came out as a tired look borderline on passing out. Ōkami growled at the sight of him, and Rin feels like he is replying with aggression for them. Rin eyes focused more on the shadowy-like Demons following behind the old man, and while they haven't said anything, he doesn't like the way one of them eyes him.

"Good to see you two are awake now." He says as he glances at both of his prisoners before settling on Rin's collar, "And I'm glad the collar I made especially for you has prevented your Demonic abilities from assisting you." Rin managed to sneer and tensed at the implication.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean geezer?" The old man frowned at that.

"The collar took countless testing when I heard about you. I had it tested on many Demons I had contracts with to make sure it functioned properly; in short, it blocks your Demonic powers and can only be removed by a powerful Mage – such as I." he gave a creepy smile. "I know it's unhealthy to keep Demons such as your abilities blocked since a lot of the test subjects have died during its creation. For you may not cause death but to be safe, I lowered it inhabitation." Giving a quick scan he nodded, "Good to see it's only affecting you physically and not mentally, can't have you raving mad."

"You will die." The two looked at the Elf, and Rin can't help but feel the guy only has a one-track mind. The old geezer began to laugh out loud. Rin never wanted to hurt another human being than he does right now.

"And who's going to do that? You? Laughable. The Champion? He may have prevented any escape routes, but his death will come sooner than he thinks." Rin felt his heart plummet and something dark and primal in him sparked a moment. "Your other companions? They'll never find you much less stop me." Turning to Rin and reaching out to his fingers brush through Rin's hair as sparks of magic left off the Crossdresser's fingertips. Rin growled and moved his head away only for the old man to laugh again and leave them to their misery.

"You two should get comfortable. Your lives are about the change for good." With that the gate closes, the two stays silent and Rin let's out a weary breath.

"Now I see why you want him dead."

O.O

He hated this situation; chained, left defenseless and roomed with an abomination. Not only that said Abomination can't even get them out because his old master did some experiments. He feared for Hawke's life for whatever the Tevinter Mage has planned but looking at the Demon taking the form of a teen has his concerns more focused on them. Fenris realizes his quest for vengeance was a suicidal one by himself but him ignoring the Abomination's warnings has warranted both their downfall. Gritting his teeth, why didn't he listen to the lyrium when they've warned him of the trap? Why couldn't he be more patient like the Abomination that noticed the signs? Because of his thirst for revenge, he has doomed everyone.

Looking at the pale Demon, he does appear much weaker than before. Skin nearly grey and eyes unfocused as the collar around his neck glowed, siphoning even more of the Abomination's strength to leave him defenseless. Fenris had to think of some plan to escape some way to get both of-

Shadows near the gate gathered, and the Elf focused on it as a Shade appeared before them, it seemed to ignore the Elf as it slithered a little closer to the other prisoner. It's clawing sharp and glistening as it reaches a bit for the trapped Demon with clear intentions to kill. The Nephilim blinked in surprise before proceeding to bare its teeth at the Shade with a low grumbling sound escaping its chest.

 _ **"My Prince."**_  The Shade murmured with mock care; it took care to avoid the weak attempt of the Nephilim foot trying to kick him away.  _ **"Fear not for this will only take a moment. With your heart, I will be stronger than any Demon in this place, and that Denarius will stand no chance against me."**_  The Shade caught the other foot that attempted to kick him away, its claws cutting into fabric and flesh. His cellmate hissed at the pain and glared at the Demon more fiercely.

"Get away from me!" his plea went unanswered, and Fenris eyes widened as the Shade another clawed hand thrust into The Nephilim's abdomen.

 _ **"Your conscious shall become one with mine, My Prince. Your strengths shall become mine, and I'll share in your memories. Try not to struggle so much, and this will hurt more if you do."**_  Fenris flinched at the screams and watched the Nephilim's twist his body, so his right arm blocked the Shade gapping maw from latching onto his throat. Said Demon pulled back with a sickening sound of flesh ripping from Rin's limb.

"No! Stop!" Fenris felt bile reaching his throat. Is this the fate that all Nephilim's try to avoid? Becoming meals to other Demons? Much fewer Blood Mages?

"Unhand him Abomination!" The words left his mouth before he could think. The fear on the Nephilim's face spurred him, the plea's escaping his mouth encouraged him to struggle from his bonds even when the Shade ignored him. A few more ripping flesh sounds happened, and Fenris watched the Nephilim's body slacken a bit from blood loss and submission to unimaginable pain.

 _ **"That's it, my Prince. Relax, this will go much quicker."**_  That mock sincerity in those words angered Fenris. Any more blows will undoubtedly kill the Nephilim. Said Half-breed half-lidded eyes watched as one of those clawed hands draw near his vulnerable chest. Fenris tugged harder, and he nearly shouted when the cuffs refuse to give way.

That is when webbing shot out and attached itself to the Shade Demon, yanking him away from his companion. Fenris blinked, did his prayers finally get answered but looking at their savior his breath hitched when he saw another creature. The top half of that of a naked elven woman, her teeth bared and hissing what Fenris assumed profanities. Her lower half is that of a spider. Fenris watched as this arachnid combated the Shade Demon with ease, clearly much stronger as she ripped him to shreds. She continued to hiss but when his companion groaned a bit in pain did she stop.

Looking up her eight eyes assorted on her face took in the Nephilim's appearance, the Shade struggled to escape since one of her spider legs impale into it. Making a clicking sound she plunges her clawed hand into the Shade; the two shouted in whatever language before she ripped out a strange thrumming organ. Leaving the Shade to wither in agony, helplessly reaching out to stop the Arachnid as she approached injured companion.

She made a few clicking noises, and this stirred his cellmate to struggled as she uses her many legs to prevent him from moving too much and shoved the beating organ into his mouth. Fenris watched as she forces fed him another Demon and his muffled screams increased as tears renewed. After the organ was ingested the Shade vanished and the Arachnid had her hand over the teen's mouth to prevent him from throwing up. She made a few clicking sounds and slowly withdrew when he passed out. Moving back, she took notice to Fenris, her eight unblinking eyes settling over him, studying him and when she approached him caused shivers to run up and down his back. She moved much like a spider and Fenris took a moment to memorize her look.

Her coloring is that of a bright blue that reminded him of the sky with speckles of orange over her furry body. Some parts of her body were darker shades of blue. Her hair and her strange tribal tattoos are scarlets that matched the symbol above what he assumed was the thorax with orange outlining them. She hissed at to reveal her sharp teeth before clicking. Taking a few more seconds to study him she turned away and moved towards the gate as a shroud of orange and blue smoke covered her. Fenris coughed, and when the smoke vanished, he saw a spider's shadow fleeing.

Fenris let out a breath he held and looked back at his companion to see the wounds have healed and his coloring has returned. Blood started to dry and chip around his mouth as well his tears. He was sound asleep, and Fenris returned to staring at the gate, racking his brain to plan some escape for them.

He didn't know how long the two were trapped, but when his companion began to stir and to shift, Fenris didn't dare say a word. He watched the teen pull his knees to his chest and rested his head on them and soon he heard him start to weep. The warrior allowed his companion a moment to mourn before he cleared his throat.

"Does this happen often?" Fenris managed to force the question out of his throat. The Nephilim slowly stopped his crying and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Not always." He answered, "Most times they try to drag me into Gehenna and to my biological father, other times they tried to kill me, but there are a few encounters that some of them tried to…eat my heart."

"Eat your heart?"

The teen nodded, "Demons believe that to gain another's strength and tittle is too…devour their essence such as their hearts. The Demon grows stronger and sometimes gain the memories, powers, and traits of the one they've devoured."

"The Shade…" Fenris eyes wondered to where the Shade vanished.

"The heart I was force fed is far weaker in title and strength compared to mine regardless of me being a half-breed. But I have gained knowledge from it and maybe a new ability. I haven't bothered to learn much about Demon culture, but after swallowing that heart, I have gained some new knowledge. But because of our staggering difference, I only gained what I needed a base on my…other half but because my connection to my Demon-half has become all but silence I still gain something it thought useful." He said and glared at the gate.

"Knowledge is good but useless at this moment."

"Maybe." His companion cleared his throat. The two sat in silence, Fenris glanced at his partner to see him glaring at the gate as if it was waiting for something. That is until another Shade started to form in the cell, the Shade is slightly smaller than the last and Fenris thought it would attempt to finish what his kin has failed. Instead, it bowed to his companion.

 _ **"My Prince."**_  The Shade said, and his companion scoffed at the title.

"My name is Rin." He grumbled and continued to glare at the Demon, wise in not trusting it. The Shade nodded.

 _ **"My apologies my-"**_ The Shade stopped and lowered its head,  _ **"Rin. I sensed my brother has vanished; no doubt consumed or returned to the Fade to be tried in Gehenna's halls. I have warned him to not follow through his plan for it is suicide to attack one of your ranks."**_  Fenris narrowed his eyes on the Shade when it shifted only to reveal a ring of keys.  _ **"His loyalty has faltered since our arrival in Assiah. I am not so weak-willed and know where my place is for I bring gifts to show my true loyalty is."**_  The Shade hesitated when his companion breath halted for a moment.

"Why?" The question couldn't have been worded more perfectly.

 _ **"I love Assiah. Its diverse beauty cannot be found or replicated in the Fade where mortals dream or Gehenna that twist its beauty, so we don't become over-sensitized. Your death will cause the Demon Kings to rage war on this beautiful realm, and for as long as your alive, the mortals and Assiah shall live."**_  The Shade moved carefully, clear with its intentions and unshackled his companion before moving to unshackle Fenris. The two rubbed their wrist and observed the Shade. The Shade bowed once more and handed Fenris the keys and pointed out of the cell.  _ **"I saw the champion of Beelzebub leave a trail of webbing. She had dispatch and devoured a few of the guards to your equipment. Follow the webs to freedom."**_

"My sword…" he said. "I need to retrieve it before we leave." Fenris walked to the gate and opened it and checked only to see the guard outside had every organ and liquid sucked out of her.

 _ **"Your heart is being guarded by the golems of the Mage that has trapped you. He has been trying to find ways to un-sheathe it and hoped to find your secrets on the blade. He believes that you have found runes that will give your Demonic strengths, but your heart is stubborn and unyielding. He is currently gone, flee now and come later to retrieve your heart."**_  His companion shook his head and left the cell.

"Not a snowflake's chance in hell." Fenris raised an eyebrow and looked at the Shade only to see it has vanished. A deep frown marred his features but proceeded to follow his companion. He didn't like relying on magic or Demons for they have too many tricks and continuously change the rules. But the Shade seemed so honest when speaking to his companion but it's apparent that he hated talking with whatever titles he has. The Demon words prove true when they found webbing and followed it only to see more drained corpses until they've come across a desk with an open book and a couple of chests. When opened they've found their gear and put them back on, Fenris saw a small map of the estate's layout and read the notes. From there he led since The Nephilim looked fatigue.

They had a few encounters, but Fenris did quick work with them, and they've found the room the Shade said kept Rin's 'heart'; when Fenris spotted the curved blade that he pieced some things together. His companion's Demonic half is sealed within that blade and upon drawing it would his form. The shell that he assumed is some weak mage being nothing, but a vessel isn't right. No, he was born with a physical way and able to wonder without limitations. His companion ran to the weapon and grabbed it off the stand, and the statues around them began to move.

Fenris cursed in another tongue and made to grab his weapon only for the half-breed to turn around and run out grabbing Fenris wrist with him. The two ran to slow down when his companion's strength became non-apparent due to the collar locked on his neck. Fenris returned the favor and tugged on his arm to keep them moving regardless of how far the golems sound. He followed the webbing, his eyes open for anything out of place. Then the two came to the spacious room where they were captured by Fenris foolishness.

They were close to the exit, but he paused when he heard that mock clapping once more and upon turning he saw his old master. His blood boiled with rage, and he snarled and reach for his weapon, ignoring the words leaving the Tevinter Mage's mouth but the hand he had clutching his companions' arm is tugged back, and he turned to his partner.

"Ōkami…" he panted, out of breath and his skin nearly grey once more since the healing properties of the Shade's heart now fully worn off. "Don't do it." But he was so close to his vengeance, regardless of the two guards at his side, he will efficiently cleave then in half. But a quick glance between the two and Fenris realized he isn't going to be victorious. He can't defend his companion and the last time he attempted to attack his old master he triggered a trap. Gritting his teeth, he lowered his hand and left his weapon sheathed and his former master smirked and opened his mouth but his lyrium glowed fiercely, and his new quest spurred him.

Turning he pulled the Nephilim and continued to follow the webbing; everyone shouted surprise as they ran. His companion slugged behind, but Fenris forced him to keep moving only to see the gate up ahead closing. He felt his companion speed picked up, encouraging them to run faster almost there before the gates fully closed. Instead, Fenris felt his body being lifted and he was thrown the rest of the way, landing roughly and rolling under the gate before it entirely shut.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted and stood, his fist slamming on the gate when the Nephilim sluggishly approached the entrance and slid his weapon through an open slot.

"Go…" he croaked and looked back when the enemies approached closer.

"Not without you! Hawke will never forgive me if I left you to die, your stubborn abomination!" Fenris glance to see if he can find the lever to open the gate only to stop at his companion's weak laughter. Rin looked at him with a tired expression and a sad smile.

"Run Ōkami…pay me back by returning with Hawke by your side and whatever you do…do not lose my heart." Fenris looked down at the weapon before taking it, and he stepped back. Gritting his teeth, he glared at the abomination once more before turning around and stepping away.

"You better stay alive when we return." Then he ran. He heard the shouts and felt his blood freeze when the Nephilim's screamed in pain with a distinct sound of electricity following afterward.

**_O.O (AN)_ **

_**Finally, I have died a little when writing this and managed to keep going. I thought about stopping halfway through but found this cliff-hanger better on my conscious. So next update should be around my birthday in November or Christmas week. Thank you for reading and apologize for the late update. I recently joined the military, and right now I'm no longer in the US so my time difference will be considerably different. Good Night fellow readers, going to bed now.** _

**_1\. Blue flames: Varric's nickname for Rin Okumura._ **

**_2\. Rin's Nicknames for Characters of DA2_ **

**_Varric: Pygmy – derogatory noun, a tiny person, animal or thing._ **

**_Isabela: Succubus – Rin has finally caught on Isabela provocative and sexual innuendos and as deemed her Succubus in disguise to protect what left of his humanity._ **

**_Sebastian: Aria – Rin has studied a bit in the classes of exorcist, and he sees Sebastian as an Aria more than a Dragoon due to the priest chanting and chantry insight for people who are going through troubling times._ **

**_Aveline: Valkyrie (Suggested by Esprgirl) in Norse Mythology, a Valkyrie is a female Warrior commanded by Freya that takes worthy Warriors that died in battle after they have been selected by Odin himself._ **

**_Hawke:_ **

**_Merrill: Glaistig (suggested by Bob is Life) from Scottish folklore. She is sometimes portrayed as benevolent and in others malevolent. She is a type of fuath. Often depicted as a half-women half-goat another name she goes by is The Green Lady._ **

**_Fenris: Ōkami - Japanese:_** _ **大神**_ ** _?_** _ **Literally "great god**_ ** _," "great spirit" or "wolf" if written_**   ** _as_** ** _狼_**

**_Carver:_ **

**_Anders: Cleric – In RPG games the Cleric or Medic are classified as the healers of the group, which when I play the game Anders is always the healer in my group for DA2._ **

**_Justice: Arthur (suggested by twilightnite13)_ **


End file.
